Tout ce qu'ils ne se sont pas dit
by Aigie-san
Summary: Pour Draco qui aime Harry en secret, tout espoir d'amour ou d'amitié avec le Survivant est vain, mais une chose est sûre, il ne laissera pas le Gryffondor mourir comme Dumbledore l'a pourtant prévu. [Drarry] [PAS CORRIGÉE]
1. Partie I

**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Tout ce que je n'ai pas dit**

Je me lève jour après jour,

C'est un jour ordinaire.

J'en connais déjà le cours,

Le poids d'un parcours nécessaire...

Que je dois faire.

Encore un autre jour. Il n'est pas différent des autres. Il faut se lever, se préparer, descendre, saluer son père, puis sa mère... Attendre, droit, fier, que l'heure arrive. Puis elle est là. Et ton père vient vers toi. Il pose sa main glaciale sur ton épaule. Il te fait transplaner. Tu ne sais pas où tu atterris. Tu as peur. Mais tu ne laisses rien paraître. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois transpirer la colère, la haine, pour des êtres que tu aimerais juste ignorer. Alors tu penses à autre chose. A la personne que tu exècres plus que n'importe qui. Tes traits se crispent. Ton père le voit. Un rictus étire ses lèvres. Et tu vois ta tante. Ta cinglée de tante.

Parce qu'on n'a jamais le choix,

De ses murs, de sa terre.

Qui nous enferme à l'étroit,

L'étroit d'une grandeur solitaire...

Mais pour quoi faire ?

Toute ma vie j'ai été fier de ma famille, de mes origines... de mon sang pur. De la grandeur de mon nom. Toutes ces années, j'ai adulé mon père. Sa gloire. Sa prestance. Sa puissance. J'ai grandi dans la haine. J'ai été éduqué par la froideur. J'ai été entraîné pour tuer... Et j'ai toujours aimé ça. J'allais toujours en courant voir ma tante pour qu'elle m'aide à parfaire mon Occlumancie et ma Legilimancie. J'aimais faire preuve d'un dédain et d'une suffisance sans pareil. J'étais impatient que le Maître m'appose la Marque. J'étais impatient que pour la première fois, mon père me félicite. J'étais impatient d'enfin... être important. Alors dîtes-moi pourquoi, aujourd'hui, c'est _son_ visage que je vois ?

Pour... Être à la hauteur,

De ce qu'on vous demande,

Ce que les autres attendent,

Et surmonter sa peur...

Tu t'approches et tu vois celui qui va faire basculer ta vie. Tu vois celui pour lequel tu es censé être prêt à tuer. Tu vois celui qui a été capable de fractionner son âme en sept. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser au fait que toi tu sais qu'il y a un huitième fragment. Un septième Horcruxe. Que tu sais aussi quel est _cet_ Horcruxe. Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire. Parce que tu sais aussi que _cet_ Horcruxe te tuera, parce que tu sais que tu seras incapable d'accomplir l'ordre qui t'a été donné trois jours auparavant. Parce que tu sais que tu vas trahir tous ceux qui croient en toi et offrir leur chance à tous ceux qui veulent ta place.

D'être à la hauteur...

Du commun des mortels,

Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel,

Et avoir à cœur,

D'être à la hauteur.

Et je ne peux que repousser tant bien que mal cette peur viscérale qui me prend lorsque je lui tends mon bras gauche. Tenter d'oublier ce froid intense qui me parcourt quand il pose ses doigts sur ma peau. Retenir mon cri quand la douleur, si grande, si intense, me traverse : aussi terrible qu'un Doloris. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le regard terrifié de ma mère ? Pour celui jubilatoire de ma tante ? Pour la fierté de mon père ? Pour rassurer mon parrain dont je parviens à voir le léger tremblement ? Non, je sais bien que non. C'est pour _lui_. Pour pouvoir... je ne sais pas... pour son estime, s' _il_ venait à apprendre que je n'avais pas émis le moindre son lors d'un pareil rituel... A moins qu' _il_ ne me haïsse trop pour ça.

C'est un devoir quotidien,

Un costume qu'il faut mettre.

Pour un rôle qui n'mène a rien,

Mais faut-il vraiment s'y soumettre...

Jusqu'à la fin ?

Passer deux jours dans ton lit. Fiévreux. Toussant. Tremblant. Gémissant. Agonisant. Et dire non quand l'on te propose un calmant. Voir la pitié et la peur dans les yeux de tes amis. Leur dire que tout va bien. Que tu es très bien comme ça. Que tu as hâte de pouvoir remplir les missions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te donnera. Que ce sera bientôt leur tour et qu'ils ont intérêt à ne pas faire de « conneries » d'ici là. Les regarder s'en aller en se murmurant des choses et en te lançant un dernier regard désolé. Et, une fois qu'ils sont partis, laisser couler tes larmes en te demandant si tu auras la force de _lui_ dire ce que tu as sur le cœur avant de _le_ laisser te tuer.

Pour... Être à la hauteur,

De ce qu'on vous demande,

Ce que les autres attendent,

Et surmonter sa peur...

De retour à Poudlard, je me mords la langue pour ne pas me mettre à hurler que je n'ai pas vraiment voulu tout ça, alors même que j'ai l'impression que tous me reprochent mon statut de Mangemort. Pourtant je sais bien... Je sais bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas savoir. Pas tous. Seulement les autres apprentis Mangemorts et mon parrain savent. Mais j'ai tellement peur... Et quand j'entre dans la Grande Salle et que _son_ regard se pose sur moi... haineux. Je _le_ répugne. _Il_ croit que c'est réciproque. Et _il_ doit le croire. Jusqu'au dernier moment.

D'être à la hauteur...

Du commun des mortels,

Pour chaque jour répondre à l'appel,

Et avoir à cœur,

D'être à la hauteur.

Tu es là. Assis sur ton lit. Seul. Dans ta chambre de préfet. Tu réfléchis. Tu penses au futur que tu n'auras pas. Tu te questionnes sur la manière dont tu vas disparaître... à la manière qu' _il_ va choisir pour se débarrasser de toi. Tu pleures, parce que tu sais que cette fin qui t'attend sera la seule possible et que c'est aussi la seule acceptable. Tu cris parce que quelque part tu trouves cela injuste. Et tu pleures de nouveau, cette fois parce que tu es persuadé qu' _il_ ne te regrettera pas. Et enfin, tu rêves. Tu rêves que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar duquel _son_ baiser te sortira... alors que c'est impossible. Parce qu' _il_ est le Survivant, et toi un Mangemort. Qu' _il_ est un Sang-Mêlé et toi un Sang-Pur. Qu' _il_ est celui qui doit te tuer, celui que tu dois protéger. Et tu regrettes...

D'être à la hauteur...

 _-Comme chacun doit l'être..._

Être à la hauteur,

Sans jamais en descendre,

Et ne pas se défendre,

De vouloir en vainqueur...

Une autre crise de rage, devenue fréquente chez moi, me saisit. Renverser les meubles. Briser les vitres. Pleurer. Crier. Tout cela est devenu le seul moyen pour moi d'extérioriser ma tristesse et mon désespoir. Ma peur aussi. Surtout ma peur. Et dire qu'avant cette année-là, je n'avais jamais utilisé ce mot qui me faisait horreur. L'idiotie dont j'avais pu faire preuve jusque-là me donnait envie de m'infliger moi-même un Doloris... surtout lorsque je me souvenais de moi, buvant les paroles de mon fou de père... et de tout ce que j'avais pu lui dire à _lui_. J'en venais à envier les Weasley... tous amis avec _lui_. Et s'entraidant sans arrêt... prêts à tout les uns pour les autres. Mais ceci est une chose à laquelle je n'ai pas eu droit car il fallait...

Être à la hauteur...

Autrement que mortels,

Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel,

Ne plus avoir peur,

D'être à la hauteur.

Et alors que tu es là, au milieu de ta chambre sans dessus-dessous, les yeux rougis, le teint livide, il faut que quelqu'un entre. Et il faut que cela soit _son_ amie. Granger. Tu es trop dévasté pour réagir comme un Mangemort le doit. Tu lui demandes simplement d'une voix brisée ce qu'elle fait là. Tu vois ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Tu la vois hésiter. Puis lever sa baguette alors que tu lâches la tienne pour lever les mains en signe de reddition. Et tu vois Weasley débarquer à son tour. Tu l'entends féliciter Granger qui lui dit qu'elle n'a rien fait. Tu le vois partir et revenir avec _lui._ Tu supportes _son_ regard glacial et _ses_ paroles haineuses. Tu te contentes de répondre la première chose qui te passe par la tête...

 _-Je voulais juste... être... à_ _la hauteur..._ _Juste... à_ _la hauteur..._

Être a la hauteur,

Autrement que mortels,

Enfin ne plus répondre à l'appel,

Ne plus avoir peur,

D'être à la hauteur.

Je remarque la surprise dans leurs yeux. Et dans _ses_ yeux. _Ses_ yeux à l'émeraude unique. Et Dumbledore arrive, flanqué de mon parrain et McGonagall. Ils me fixent tous. Dumbledore avec colère. McGonagall avec stupéfaction. Mon parrain sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion, comme à son habitude. Granger, Weasley et _lui_ s'écartent. Mon directeur s'avance, baguette en main, menaçant. Et moi, je suis juste fatigué.

 _-Draco, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça mais si tu voulais te faire remarquer, tu as gagné. Cela dit, veux-tu bien me montrer ton bras gauche ?_

Ne plus avoir peur...

Tu baisses les mains. Tu commences à remonter ta manche gauche. Tu t'arrêtes juste avant la Marque mais au moment où tu t'apprêtes à reprendre ; _il_ se met à parler. Et tu stoppes tout mouvement pour l'écouter religieusement, parce que tu trouves sa voix magnifique.

 _-Je pense que le fait qu'il ne se soit pas du tout défendu prouve que, sans être des nôtres, il n'est pas un Mangemort._

Tu n'y crois pas. Tu les regardes tous s'en aller, méfiants. Mais comme c'est _lui_ qui a dit ça, c'est forcément la vérité. Mais _lui_ , _il_ reste. _Il_ s'approche jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres vous séparent.

 _-Écoutes-moi bien, Malfoy. Je sais pertinemment que t'es un Mangemort mais ce jour-là tu m'as sauvé la peau en disant que tu ne m'avais pas reconnu. J'avais une dette. Point. Maintenant elle est payée et je ne te ferai plus de cadeau. Au plaisir d'avoir à te tuer lors d'une bataille._

Tu _le_ regardes s'en aller. Tu as encore plus envie de crier qu'avant. Tu veux _le_ retenir. Tu veux tout _lui_ dire. Mais tu te retiens. Ce n'est pas le moment. Pas encore. Pour l'instant tu te dois juste...

D'être a la hauteur.

Mes amis... Il fut un temps où il s'agissait de Crabbe et Goyle mais Pansy m'en fit revenir lorsqu'elle me rapporta ce qu'ils disaient sur moi lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Pansy... Je l'ai perdue elle aussi... ce jour-là... ce jour où elle a tenté de me sortir de la tête les idéaux de mon père... Elle voulait que je refuse la Marque. C'est elle qui m'a fait me rendre compte que je l'aimais _lui._ Mais j'ai refusé de l'écouter. De toutes mes forces, j'ai repoussé ses arguments. Je l'ai blessée, au-delà de l'imaginable. Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée... jamais.

La célébrité m'fait peur...

J'ai peur, d'me griller les ailes à vouloir briller sous les projecteurs !

Au fond, j'm'en bats pas de c'que disent les gens...

J'me perds entre ce qu'ils attendent de moi et c'que j'suis vraiment !

Encore une fois tu es seul. Ta meilleure amie entre dans ta chambre. Elle est en colère.

 _-Tu as accepté la Marque !_

Tu acquiesces, l'air sombre.

 _-Mais pourquoi ?! Et dans combien de temps elle va t'être apposée ?! Tu n'as pas honte ?! Tout ça pour ce foutu honneur familial !_

Tu ris jaune. Puis tu lui lances une remarque désobligeante. Son air indigné en vaut dix. Tu lui dis. Elle s'énerve encore un peu plus.

 _-_ _Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, Dray ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu me dois de ne pas être marié avec ta propre tante ! Si je n'avais pas fait semblant d'être ta petite amie, dis-moi où tu en serais aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis ?! Dray !_

Qui pourrait oublier un tel sacrifice ? La pauvre avait manqué de subir un Doloris de la part de ton enragé de père. Ton parrain était intervenu en faisant valoir le sang pur de ta « petite amie, bientôt fiancée » et la place montante de la « famille Parkinson » au sein de l'Armée des Ténèbres. Et toi, tu lui as dit merci ? Non. Tu as gardé ton air digne, mais tu as commencé à avoir peur.

Tous les jours j'fais l'acteur...

J'fais semblant,

J'maquille la peur en plaisantant.

Après ça, Pansy et moi avons fait semblant pendant un temps, puis nous avons joué la comédie, faisant s'enchaîner dispute sur dispute. Jusqu'au jour de la « rupture publique. » Ce jour-là j'ai bien cru voir de la pitié dans _ses_ yeux. Et c'est après ça que j'ai commencé à _le_ regarder. Puis je me suis mis à l'espionner. A _le_ suivre quand _il_ sortait voir Hedwige. Je voyais le sourire triste qu' _il_ lui offrait. Comme s' _il_ était résigné à une chose que _lui_ seul savait. Et plus la date de la Marque approchait, plus la peur de perdre la dernière chose qui me liait à _lui_ grandissait. Et cette chose que j'allais perdre, c'était mon humanité. J'allais me laisser marquer comme du bétail. J'allais véritablement devenir _son_ ennemi. Cela me rendait malade et Pansy a commencé à me poser des questions. Et je mentais... Je mentais sans arrêt. Mais elle s'en est rendu compte.

J'perds mon temps à m'poser des questions au lieu d'agir !

J'ai peur de la dépression,

J'ai peur de l'avenir et ses déceptions...

Elle tape du pied, elle trépigne.

 _-Alors, tu vas lui dire ?_

 _-Il n'y a rien à dire._

 _-Tu l'aimes._

 _-Non._

Elle s'énerve, comme elle le fait souvent.

 _-Si ! Il n'y a qu'à toi que tu parviens à mentir ! Dray, enfin ! Réagis !_

 _-Il ne m'aime pas._

 _-Parce que tu ne lui laisses pas sa chance !_

 _-Il ne peut pas m'aimer._

 _-Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!_

 _-Je vais devenir un putain de Mangemort ! Rien que ça devrait te suffire !_

Elle se calme brutalement.

 _-Dray..._

 _-Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire... Et quand bien même... Quelle chance y aurait-il pour que cela soit réciproque ?_

 _-Et si ça l'était ?_

 _-Ça ne marcherait jamais... les autres... personne n'accepterait..._

 _-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON EN A FOUTRE DES AUTRES ?! Dray, tu es malade ! Si tu ne fais rien tu vas y passer !_

 _-JE NE SUIS PAS MALADE ! ET TOUT CA ME PASSERA !_

 _-Te passer ? Tu dis ça comme si c'était mal !_

 _-Mais c'est mal ! Je suis... et il est... quel que soit le point de vue c'est mal ! C'est... c'est contre nature !_

 _-On croirait entendre ton père... Ne peux-tu m'écouter au moins une fois ?! J'ai raison plus souvent que toi ! Et tu me dois bien ça ! Je t'ai tout donné ! Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je te pensais plus intelligent que les autres !_

 _-MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS PLUS INTELLIGENT ! ET JE NE VEUX PAS L'ÊTRE ! J'en ai assez de tes leçons de morale ! Tu te crois mieux que tout le monde ! Mais tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne te sers pas de moi ? Hein, qu'est-ce qui me le dit ? Et qui me dit que tu ne vas pas, un jour, tout raconter à mon père, ou pire, à Voldemort ? Après tout, rapporter tout ça aux puissants te ferait une place de choix dans l'Armée et auprès du Maître, à toi, qui aura démasqué le fils impur de la grande famille Malfoy._

Elle se met à pleurer. Elle te dit qu'elle ne pensait pas que tu étais comme ça. Elle s'en va en te disant que tu n'auras plus à lui confier le moindre secret. Tu comprends que tu as fait une erreur. Une de plus. Et tu culpabilises en te demandant le mal que tu vas encore bien pouvoir faire avant qu'on ne te supprime de la surface de ce monde.

Plus j'grandis, plus le temps passe et plus j'suis déçu...

Sous l'emprise de l'angoisse des futures blessures...

Plus j'me cherche des excuses, plus je m'enlise,

J'm'enivre de négativité, et j'me sens vivre !

Une fois ma meilleure amie envolée par ma faute, que pouvais-je faire d'autre que me dévouer corps et âme au seul idéal que l'on m'offrait ? J'ai continué à suivre mon père dans sa folie, tout en _le_ regardant de loin. Je me disais que ma vie ne pouvait pas être plus mal et qu'ainsi je ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Et cette idée me plaisait !

Souvent, j'ai peur de l'ennui,

J'ai peur d'avoir aucune raison d'me plaindre pourtant...

J'me sens triste tout le temps, j'me sens vide.

J'ai peur d'être normal, d'être moyen, ni trop mal ni trop bien,

J'crois qu'j'sers à rien...

Mais à quoi bon jouer cette étrange tragédie puisque la fin est déjà écrite ? Cette question qui passe en boucle dans ta tête te mine. Te nargue. Te détruit. Mais quelque part, tu te dis que tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre. Que tu dois attendre. Que ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Que ceux qui doivent mourir mourront et quand le rideau tombera sur la pièce en désordre, tu n'auras pas à t'en soucier. Puisque que ton inutilité est telle que, soit on ne te remarquera pas, soit tu ne seras plus là. Bien sûr, ta fierté se révolte. Tu te bats. Un peu. Tu essayes d'être « grand ». D'être remarquable, et remarqué. Mais tu finis toujours par abandonner.

J'ai peur de mes proches parce qu'ils connaissent mes faiblesses,

Mes talons d'Achille, ils savent à quel point mes fondations sont fragiles.

Ils m'font confiance pour l'instant...

Mais quand je les décevrais, ils s'ront près de moi, prêts à frapper les premiers !

Dans tout ça, certains Mangemorts ont fini par avoir des doutes. La réputation de ma famille auprès de Voldemort s'en est fait ressentir. Malgré tout, ma mère a continué à me défendre contre les rumeurs. Sa confiance étant plus ou moins contagieuse, les autres se sont tus mais il est évident que la plupart d'entre eux, y compris mon père, attendent de pied ferme le premier faux pas.

J'ai peur que mes parents m'détestent,

Depuis qu'j'ai treize ans j'régresse.

J'les blesse, j'les stress, j'délaisse c'qu'ils m'ont appris pour faire que d'la merde...

Comme si j'valais mieux qu'mon père, comme si j'valais mieux qu'ma mère !

Tu n'as pas encore la Marque que tu es déjà décidé à trahir. Mais tu as des remords. Il reste tes parents. Ils t'ont élevé. Ils t'ont envoyé dans la plus prestigieuse école de magie. Ils se sont saignés aux quatre veines pour satisfaire tes moindres désirs. Depuis ton entrée dans cette école, tu passes ton temps à désobéir. A faire des erreurs. Ils ont beau t'expliquer comment te comporter, plus les jours passent et plus tu manques à tes devoirs. Et tu t'apprêtes à commettre la plus odieuse des trahisons ? A les condamner soit à la mort, soit à Azkaban ? Tu te demandes alors si de nouveau, tu ne vas pas faire une erreur...

Eux, croient qu'ils m'aiment !

Moi, j'crois qu'ils se voilent la face...

J'crois qu'ils aiment celui qu'ils rêvent de voir à ma place !

Parce qu'ils savent pas c'qu'il s'passe derrière le masque...

Qui s'cache derrière l'image, parce qu'ils connaissent pas mon vrai visage !

Alors que la date fatidique approche à grand pas, je continue de _l_ 'observer, mais d'un peu plus loin à chaque fois. Et plus cette même date avance, plus ma mère semble fière de moi, même si je sais qu'elle s'inquiète de la souffrance que je vais devoir endurer. Ma tante, elle, est plus heureuse que jamais. Mon père... un peu moins froid. S'ils savaient ce que je m'apprête à faire ! Et pour quelle raison ! Le mensonge semble être devenu ma seconde nature et je compte bien tenir mon rôle de parfait fils de Mangemort jusqu'à la fin.

Quand j'dis que j'déteste les filles, j'me donne du crédit...

J'me suis jamais vraiment investi, j'ai fui.

J'ai triché sur mes sentiments en croyant rester vrai,

J'esquivais l'amour par peur de m'faire baiser !

Quand tu viens à croiser celle qui fut ta meilleure amie, tu fais une moue écœurée. Pour toute réponse, elle te traite de lâche. Elle te dit que tu es incapable d'assumer quoi que ce soit et qu'elle ne ramassera pas les morceaux quand ce sera ton cœur qui sera brisé. Tu sais qu'elle fait allusion, à la fois à toutes tes « anciennes petites amies » et aussi à cette chose que tu caches à tous. Tu pâlis et tu fuis. Ça aussi, c'est devenu une habitude quand on te parle de _lui._

Par lâcheté, j'croyais qu'plus j'm'attachais moins ça marchait.

J'ai trahi, j'ai sali, j'ai haïs, j'ai banni...

Qu'est-ce que j'ai acquis à part des r'mords et des maladies ?

Rien, à part la peur de rester seul toute ma vie.

Quand je _le_ vois avec cette fille... la benjamine Weasley... Je me dis que Pansy avait raison depuis le début... Je ne suis qu'un lâche, un imbécile. Un crétin bourré de remords, qui meurt à petit feu de maladies ridicules qui lui servent d'excuses afin de rester seul... Et pourtant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu' _il_ partage ma vie.

J'crois un peu en Dieu, mais pas vraiment.

J'irai avec les mécréants quand j'partirai les pieds devant.

J'ai peur d'être attiré par le néant...

J'me sens tellement bien dans la noirceur, j'me sens dans mon élément...

Et puis tu espères ! Car l'espoir est là quand même ! Parce que c'est humain ! Parce que tu es humain... Mais qui peut donc le voir ? Les croyants te jugent sur tes actes mais il paraît que la pensée compte aussi ! Alors quoi ? Avec toutes ces choses mauvaises que tu as faites, tu iras où ? Chez les bons ? Ah ça, non ! Ça, c'est chez _lui_. Le paradis, c'est pour _lui_! Chez les mauvais ? Et bien, non ! Non ! Encore et toujours non ! Car tu vas les trahir aussi ! Alors bon, alors voilà... Et les mots, pour _lui_ dire, tu les as ? Ah, non ! Toujours pas ! Pourtant, hein, pourtant, t'en crèves d'envie, pas vrai ? Tu crèves d'envie de _lui_ dire que tu ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, que la mort te fait peur... que tu voudrais savoir comment _il_ fait, _lui_ , pour l'affronter, cette chienne, tout en portant une armée d'ados terrifiés au combat... Et puis, tu aimerais bien savoir, aussi, si ce n'est pas l'habitude d'être dans le noir qui te pousse à fuir la lumière, _sa_ lumière.

J'ai comme envie d'sauter dans le vide,

D'me passer la corde au cou, d'me noyer,

De m'entailler les veines du coude au poignet...

J'ai comme envie d'me mettre une balle dans l'crâne,

Mais j'ai pas d'flingue...

Regarde-moi dans les yeux, tu comprendras que j'suis qu'une baltringue !

Et je m'écroule. Mon esprit a enfin laissé mes affreux souvenirs de côté. Alors je pleure. Encore. Ça coule à flot. Ça refuse de s'arrêter. C'est terrible. Je me sens tellement faible. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'allonger, à même le sol, dans la poussière. Bientôt c'est ce que je serai. De la poussière. On m'oubliera, n'est-ce pas ? _Il_ m'oubliera, c'est sûr. Je ne suis rien pour _lui_. Je ne serai jamais rien. Quoique, bientôt, je serai le pauvre type qui va _lui_ balancer ce qu' _il_ est vraiment et _lui_ expliquer vaguement comment arranger les choses. Avant de disparaître. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne à vouloir _lui_ arracher au moins une fois mon prénom en mourant héroïquement alors qu'il y a tellement de moyens moldus pour s'en aller ? Mais ce sont des manières qui nécessitent trop de courage pour moi. Non, une fois devant _lui_ , après _lui_ avoir tout dit, je serai obligé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais... Je ne veux pas mourir !

J'ai peur de perdre.

J'ai peur de l'échec.

J'ai peur de perdre.

J'ai peur de l'échec.

Peur de l'échec...

Tu es à bout. Tu es terrifié. Tu es lessivé. Tu es pétrifié. Tu es désespéré.

J'ai peur de perdre.

J'ai peur...

J'ai peur de l'échec.

Peur de l'échec...

Je n'en peux plus. Mais je me relève. Et je marche jusqu'à la porte.

J'ai peur de perdre.

J'ai peur...

J'ai peur de l'échec.

Peur de l'échec...

La main figée sur la poignée, tu te sens brusquement impuissant. Plus que jamais inutile.

J'ai peur d'affronter les épreuves de la vie.

J'ai peur de mes erreurs...

J'ai peur de l'avenir...

Alors que je passe le pas de la porte, je deviens la proie de doutes encore plus grands que par le passé. Le couloir que je dois traverser me paraît soudain beaucoup trop étroit pour moi. Ma tête me tourne. Ma Marque me brûle. C'est l'heure.

J'ai peur d'affronter les épreuves de la vie.

J'ai peur de mes erreurs...

J'ai peur de l'avenir...

Tu vois ton reflet dans une flaque d'eau dans les couloirs et à ce moment précis, toute ta rancœur resurgit. Ta colère aussi. Ce n'est pas juste ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tout ça, tu ne l'as pas voulu ! On t'a manipulé pour que tu sois un être hautain. On t'a dit qu'il fallait te comporter de manière à être digne de ta grandeur. Et toi, tu n'étais qu'un enfant qui croyait tout ce que son père pouvait lui dire... Tu pensais vraiment qu'il fallait que tu sois ainsi. Alors tu t'es laissé bercer. Tu n'as rien fait pour qu' _il_ comprenne que ce n'était pas toi.

On veut croire ce qu'on voit,

Un autre qu'on est pas,

On est là,

Tel qu'il faut paraître...

Je revois ces gens, à ces réceptions, avec leurs faux sourires, leurs faux compliments, leurs fausses paroles... Ces gens qui me faisaient horreur. Qui me prenaient pour un simple gosse de riche qui ne comprenait pas. Mais qui ne comprenait pas quoi ? Pensaient-ils vraiment que mon père ne m'avait pas appris à reconnaître les attitudes hypocrites ? Ils faisaient semblant, tous, avec leurs sourires indulgents et leurs voix mielleuses, d'être nos amis, à moi, à ma famille, à nous les Sang-Purs.

Pour des gens qu'on n'aime pas,

Qui nous tirent vers le bas,

Qui se plient, pour mieux nous soumettre...

Oui, tous ces gens qui te disaient, comme tes parents pouvaient le faire, ce qui était bien ou non de dire. Ce qui était bien ou non de faire. Ce qui était bien ou non de mettre. Tous ces gens n'étaient rien. Des sorciers sans valeur qui ont été les premiers à se mettre à genoux devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient inutiles. Ils ne t'ont mené à rien. Ne t'ont rien appris. Ils t'ont juste montré à quel point ils étaient stupides et incapables de prendre la moindre décision sans se concerter. Sans s'en remettre à « un puissant ». Et toi, tu ne voulais pas d'un monde comme ça. Tu ne voulais pas de leur monde. Mais ils t'y poussaient tous. Toujours plus.

Ils sont là pour tourner,

Ne font que graviter,

Dans leur monde et me détourner...

Je me suis battu avec moi-même. Je peux le jurer. Je peux _lui_ jurer. J'ai voulu être différent des autres Sang-Purs. Je n'ai juste pas réussi assez vite ! Mais je vais tout arranger. Je vais sauver l'honneur de ma famille. Je vais sauver mes amis. Et je vais _le_ sauver _lui_. J'ai enfin trouvé le courage pour ça. Parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Parce que je dois le faire. Et parce que je ne peux plus reculer. Plus maintenant. Pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce que j'ai enduré pour en arriver là ! Mais, j'aurai toujours ce regret... Ce regret... Ce « si seulement j'avais changé avant ». Ce « si seulement je _lui_ avais dit plus tôt ». Au final, il y a trop de choses que j'aurais pu faire et que je n'accomplirai jamais...

De ce que j'ai en moi !

Ce que j'ai en moi !

Mais qui peut savoir le parcours que j'ai dû faire,

Pour arriver à moi ?

Arriver à moi...

Et m'apercevoir,

Qu'en retour tout reste à faire...

Tu traverses le hall de l'école où les élèves de l'Armée sont réunis. Aucun ne te remarque. Tu n'existes déjà plus. Comme en ce temps-là. En ce temps où tes parents t'emmenaient à ces galas où tu restais dans ton coin à observer tous ces gens de « la haute noblesse » parler, danser... Eux non plus ne te voyaient pas. Tu n'existais pas. Alors tu les regardais sonner faux sans toi. Tu les regardais s'effacer sous leurs masques sans toi. Tu n'avais pas pitié d'eux. Tu ne te rendais même pas compte, encore, à l'époque, que tu ne valais pas mieux. Tu te contentais de les détester parce que c'était l'une des rares choses que tu savais faire.

Au milieu de regards,

Comme autant de miroirs,

Qui reflètent une image surfaite...

Et puis, mon père finissait par venir me chercher. Il me jetait presque au milieu de la foule, me présentait, faisait mes éloges, et écoutait tous ces gens s'extasier devant la beauté, la grandeur, la prestance, et l'intelligence de l'héritier. Dans ces moments, j'avais vraiment envie de partir en courant, hurler à pleins poumons que je ne voulais pas les entendre, ni les voir ; qu'ils me dégoûtaient. Mais il fallait dire ce qu'il y avait à dire. Parce que c'était ça, être un Malfoy. Il fallait montrer mes ambitions, prouver ma force, impressionner l'auditoire et me pavaner pour le mettre à mes pieds. J'avais honte, mais il ne fallait pas que cela se sache.

C'est avoir tout pouvoir,

Jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir,

De promettre et tout se permettre...

Mais ces gens-là non plus ne t'ont rien apporté. Ces gens-là non plus n'avaient pas de personnalité. Pas de volonté propre. Pas de pensées bien à eux. Ils vivaient dans un monde différent de ceux d'avant mais c'était un monde qui ne te convenait pas plus. Un monde qui ne pourrait jamais être le tien. Et ils ne voyaient pas ça. Tu étais l'Héritier... et rien d'autre à leurs yeux. Alors tu as continué de marcher seul. En faisant semblant. En jouant la comédie. Puisque ta vie entière était un théâtre.

Ils sont là pour tourner,

Ne font que graviter,

Dans leur monde et me détourner...

Et maintenant, devant les portes de la salle sur demande, alors que je sais que Crabbe et Goyle sont déjà à l'intérieur en train de se battre contre _lui_ et ses deux amis, je me demande si le monde a fait exprès de ne pas me laisser de place sur sa surface. S'il voulait que je devienne ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Si cette guerre n'était qu'une machination pour se débarrasser de moi. Mais sans doute que je me donne trop d'importance. Néanmoins, est-ce que je mérite vraiment le sort qui m'attend ? N'ai-je pas le droit à un peu de pitié ? J'ai tant fait pour qu' _il_ ne _lui_ arrive rien. Tant fait pour devenir quelqu'un de respectable. Tant fait pour qu'enfin on m'apprécie... Non, j'aurai « tant fait » quand je serai mort et qu' _il_ sera sauf.

De ce que j'ai en moi !

Ce que j'ai en moi !

Mais qui peut savoir le parcours que j'ai dû faire,

Pour arriver à moi ?

Arriver à moi...

Et m'apercevoir,

Qu'en retour tout reste à faire...

Et quand, juché sur ton balai, tu survoles la salle en feu à _sa_ recherche, tu paniques à l'idée qu' _il_ ait pu lui arriver malheur. Puis à celle qu' _il_ soit déjà parti et que tu ne puisses pas _lui_ dire. Puis tu entends des cris. Tu vois Crabbe et Goyle fuir le feu. Tu te demandes lequel des deux a pu invoquer ce Feudeymon et se dire qu'il parviendrait à le maîtriser. Il fallait pour cela être excessivement sûr de soi, véritablement imbu de sa personne. De toute façon, peu importait qui de Crabbe ou Goyle avait fait cette erreur, ils allaient brûler tous les deux avec l'instrument de leur folie.

Et en arriver là,

Au point de se complaire !

A croire ce que l'on voit,

Le centre d'un univers !

Enfin, je _le_ trouve. Lorsqu' _il_ me voit, _il_ dit à _ses_ amis de partir devant, qu' _il_ s'occupe de moi. Qu' _il_ va me retenir assez longtemps. Et une fois que _ses_ amis sont trop loin pour m'entendre, je _lui_ dis tout. Tout. Très vite. Car le feu gagne du terrain et va bientôt bloquer les portes. Car la fumée commence à nous étouffer. Car si je m'arrête, je sais que je ne trouverai pas la force d'aller jusqu'au bout. Je _le_ vois qui peu à peu abaisse _sa_ baguette, me regarde l'air perdu.

 _-Mais pourquoi ?_ Me demande-t- _il_ alors.

 _-Pourquoi quoi ?_

 _-Pourquoi... Pourquoi tout ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit plus tôt ?! Pourquoi arriver là,_ _maintenant, et me... me demander de te tuer ?! Pourquoi être prêt à mourir pour moi ?!_

Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Au lieu de ça, je m'approche de _lui_ , pointe ma baguette vers _son_ front et prononce l'incantation qui mettra fin à tout ça.

Seul !

On le demeure.

On vit, on meurt.

Sa dernière heure on la fait...

Tu attires le morceau d'âme à toi, l'oblige à changer de réceptacle, à faire de toi un Horcruxe. Et, quand tu sens que ce bout d'âme fait assez partie de toi pour que mourir le détruise, tu _lui_ cries de te tuer. Maintenant. Dans l'instant. Sans réfléchir. Tu te sens pleurer parce qu' _il_ hésite et que tu commences à manquer de force. Alors tu _le_ supplies d'agir. De lancer ce sort de mort. Et enfin, _il_ relève _sa_ baguette, tend le bras vers toi, détourne le regard, et lance le sort.

Seul !

A la hauteur.

De ses erreurs.

De sa grandeur on se fait...

J'avais chaud puis j'avais froid. J'étais près de _lui_ puis j'étais loin. Je me sentais enfin vivant puis je mourais. J'entendais le feu dévorer la salle puis je n'entendais plus rien. Brutalement, tout ce qui me terrifiait me manquait. Je voulus que ma mort soit une autre de mes erreurs et que quelqu'un la répare pour moi. Comme à chaque fois. Théodore, Blaise, Pansy... je partais sans eux. Et je partais sans _lui_. C'était déjà fini alors que ça n'avait jamais commencé. On m'avait un jour dit que je changeais d'avis comme de chemise. Je n'avais pas compris l'expression, c'était moldu. Maintenant je comprenais. Et je voulais _lui_ dire, répondre à _sa_ question. Mais c'était trop tard, et je mourais...

Seul !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ça faisait un moment que l'idée de faire de Draco un "écorché" me titillait, alors même que les chansons " Être à la hauteur" et "Arriver à moi" du Roi Soleil me hurlaient "Nous sommes faîtes pour Draco ! Nous sommes faîtes pour lui !". Mais j'hésitais encore. Et là... "Peur de l'échec" d'Orelsan est passée par mes écouteurs. Impossible de résister : j'ai foncé tête baissée.**


	2. Partie II

**Tout ce que tu ne m'as pas dit**

Ce n'est plus l'espoir, c'est l'ennui qui fait vivre.

Combien de temps avant qu'on nous délivre ?

 _-Bon, voilà... alors... Salut... J'imagine que tu dois trouver mon entrée en matière un peu pitoyable mais tu sais bien que l'éloquence n'est pas la qualité première des Gryffondor et surtout de moi... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de beaucoup parler et puis de toute façon je n'aime pas trop ça. Tu ne t'en rends sans doute pas compte mais je me sens un peu stupide de parler comme ça, en sachant que tu ne vas pas me répondre mais il paraît que même dans le coma, les gens peuvent entendre quand on leur parle. Et puis t'as des amis plutôt dévoués qui me tannent depuis un moment pour que je m'y mette._

Harry gesticula un peu sur son siège, mal à l'aise avec la situation. En manque de mots. De sujets. Il résista tant bien que mal à l'idée de fuir la pièce pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Il n'aimait pas cette ambiance de mort. Mais il lui devait bien ça.

 _-Je suppose qu'ici on ne te donne pas beaucoup de nouvelles du monde, et qu'on ne t'a même pas dit comment tu avais atterri là. Tu dois te poser des questions. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer au mieux. Alors, ça fait un mois depuis hier que tu es dans cet hôpital, Sainte Mangouste. Tu dois le connaître, célèbre comme il est. Mais tu dois surtout te demander comment ça ce fait que tu sois encore en vie. Il se trouve que mon Kedavra n'a tué que le morceau d'âme de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. A vrai dire, personne ne le sait..._

Retrouver la force, l'énergie nécessaire :

Pour mener sa vie à sa manière !

 _-Je dois dire que lancer ce sort sur toi a été la chose la plus dure qu'il m'ait été donné d'accomplir, et que je m'en veux encore... mais c'est hors sujet. Donc, quand je t'ai vu basculer de ton balai, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te laisser tomber dans les flammes. Je t'ai rattrapé et nous ai sortis de la salle. C'est là que j'ai vu que tu respirais encore. Certes, tu étais tellement livide et tu perdais ta chaleur si vite qu'on aurait pu te croire mort, mais tu respirais. Alors je n'ai pas réfléchi, pour ne pas changer, et j'ai foncé à Sainte Mangouste. Une fois que j'ai été sûr qu'on ne te laisserait par mourir à cause de la Marque, je suis retourné à Poudlard, où j'ai tué Voldemort._

Le Gryffondor alla se servir un verre d'eau puis revint s'asseoir aux côtés du Serpentard. Il fit pour la centième fois le tour de la chambre des yeux. Merlin, qu'il détestait cet endroit.

 _-Les Mangemorts, après ça, ont tous été plus ou moins faciles à défaire. Je pense qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir surgir de nulle part juste devant leur Maître, comme ça. Quand on a été sûr que la bataille était terminée, ça a été l'euphorie. Jusqu'à ce que Neville me fasse la remarque que je pleurais. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte et ça a jeté un froid. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. C'est Luna qui m'a tiré de là en disant qu'il fallait s'occuper des blessés. Moi, je suis parti chercher Ron et Hermione. Il fallait que je leur dise ce qui venait de se passer... Mais quand je les ai trouvés, ils étaient main dans la main, dans leur petit monde. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de briser ça alors qu'ils venaient de se trouver._

Y-a-t-il seulement quelqu'un qui rêve ?

Et toi si tu m'entends, sache que moi non plus...

 _-_ _Mais, tu comprends, il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. Qu'on m'aide à comprendre pourquoi tu avais agi ainsi... puisque tu ne m'avais pas répondu. C'est là que j'ai croisé Théodore,_ _et ça m'a fait penser qu'il faisait partie de tes amis proches, avec Blaise. Alors je l'ai interpellé. Tu aurais vu sa tête quand je lui ai dit que tu étais à l'hôpital, au bord de la mort, parce que tu avais voulu me sauver. Il m'a alors attrapé par le poignet et m'a traîné jusqu'à ta chambre de préfet dont il connaissait le mot de passe. Il y avait Pansy, assise sur ton lit, et Blaise à côté d'elle. Elle était morte d'inquiétude parce qu'elle ne te trouvait pas. Moi, j'étais surpris parce que je vous pensais en froid tous les deux, mais je pleurais toujours. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, c'était terrible._

Un bruit dans le couloir fit s'arrêter le brun dans son récit. Une infirmière entra pour régler la perfusion du blond et repartit en jetant un regard désolé à Harry. Elle le voyait chaque jour depuis un mois venir au chevet de celui qu'il avait lui même amené là, et elle savait qu'il restait assis à côté du lit à fixer le vide aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait pitié de lui. Comme beaucoup d'autres.

 _-Blaise s'est levé d'un bond, et nous a fixés, Théodore et moi, à tour de rôle, jusqu'à ce que Théo' lui explique pourquoi il m'avait emmené. En fait, il lui a juste dit que je savais où tu étais. Je n'ai même pas laissé le temps à la moindre question, j'ai tout déballé : de ton arrivée dans la salle incendiée jusqu'à ma rencontre dans les couloirs avec Théodore. Je leur ai même relaté notre conversation, et les questions auxquelles tu n'avais pas répondu. Si Blaise et Théodore n'en savaient pas plus que moi à ce sujet, Pansy, elle, nous a dit de nous asseoir, qu'elle savait et qu'elle allait tout nous expliquer, mais qu'il ne fallait pas l'interrompre. Elle nous a vraiment tout dit. Tout ce qu'elle savait de toi, de ce que tu avais vécu ou ressenti, depuis le jour où vous vous étiez rencontrés._

Je n'veux pas oublier !

Je n'veux pas oublier !

Qu'on est encore en vie,

Qu'on a encore envie,

Que tout n'est pas fini,

Ne laissons pas mourir ce feu dans nos veines !

La vie mérite qu'on l'aime !

 _-Après ce récit de Pansy, je les ai évités pendant plusieurs jours. En fait, j'ai évité tout le monde. Je ne faisais que dormir, me préparer pour me rendre à l'hôpital, rester toute la journée assis sur cette chaise à remettre mes idées en place, et rentrer me coucher quand les visites étaient terminées. Je ne mangeais presque plus. Et puis, j'ai décidé de changer. Pour Dumbledore j'avais été une arme, pour l'Armée un espoir et pour le monde sorcier le Survivant. J'étais maintenant, pour toutes et pour tous, le Sauveur. J'en avais assez d'être, comme tu m'appelais avant, Saint Potter. Alors le jour du procès de tes parents, je me suis présenté. Tes amis étaient là. Les miens aussi. Et les professeurs. Ainsi que des dizaines d'autres personnes. Dont des journalistes. Je suis sûr que tu aurais ri si tu avais été là pour voir tous les visages se décomposer quand j'ai annoncé que je venais défendre la famille Malfoy !_

Le Sauveur mit son récit en pause pour boire un autre verre d'eau et aller ouvrir la fenêtre ; il étouffait. Son histoire l'étouffait. Sa culpabilité l'étouffait. Sa colère l'étouffait. Tout l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il avait mal à la tête. Et ce n'était plus sa cicatrice. Il retourna s'asseoir en chancelant.

 _-Je n'ai pas pu sauver ton père, il a été condamné au baiser du Détraqueur, mais j'ai obtenu que ta mère soit graciée. Elle n'a pas le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de son manoir et est étroitement surveillée par le Ministère mais au moins elle n'est pas prisonnière à Azkaban. Le lendemain, c'était le procès de ta tante, Bellatrix Lestrange. Je n'ai rien fait, je suis juste venu voir. Elle avait tué mon parrain, Sirius, son propre cousin, et de toute façon tu ne l'aimais pas plus que moi alors... Et puis ça a été le tour de ton parrain, Severus Snape. J'ai témoigné en sa faveur. Il a lui aussi été gracié et vit à Poudlard. Ça n'a pas fait beaucoup de changement pour lui... Tes amis n'ont pas eu de problème. Ni eux ni leurs familles. Ils n'avaient pas été marqués, ce qui m'a plutôt étonné de la part des Zabini et des Parkinson._

Les regards sont vides, les couleurs deviennes pâles :

L'amour se lasse de n'être plus vital !

 _-Une fois que le Ministère eut fini son travail et que les choses se furent tassées, je suis passé voir Narcissa pour prendre de ses nouvelles et lui en donner des tiennes. Elle savait pour ton hospitalisation et ça avait été pour elle un véritable coup dur de se voir interdire de venir te voir. Je crois qu'elle s'est fait violence pour ne pas pleurer devant moi. Je me suis alors dit que ce serait cruel de ne pas lui expliquer ce qui t'avait mis dans cet état. Alors je lui est raconté ce que je savais et ce que Pansy m'avait appris. Un instant j'ai eu peur qu'elle le prenne mal, ou qu'elle m'en veuille... mais elle m'a juste souri et demandé de venir vivre au manoir quelques temps. J'ai accepté. Et je suis dans la chambre juste à côté de la tienne. Tu vas sans doute mal le prendre mais je n'ai pas pu résister et j'ai fini par y jeter un œil. Curiosité typiquement Gryffondorienne me diras-tu..._

Harry fit une nouvelle pause pour s'étirer. Il avait mal au dos. Sa gorge le brûlait. Mais la carafe était vide. Il aurait pu se lever pour aller en demander une autre mais il aurait eu l'impression de l'abandonner. Alors il reprit en tentant d'ignorer la douleur.

 _-Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas que tu lisais autant. Je suis resté bouche-bée devant ta bibliothèque. Ensuite j'ai fouillé un peu dans ton bureau et trouvé tous ces magazines de Quidditch. Ça aussi, ça m'a scotché. Même si Pansy m'avait dit que tu aimais vraiment ce sport, j'avais gardé l'idée que tu l'avais pratiqué, du moins au début, uniquement pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et puis, j'ai trouvé la malle sous ton lit, avec les romans moldus à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas si tu les avais caché comme ça par honte ou simplement par peur de la réaction de ton père... De toute façon, quelle que soit la raison, elle n'est plus ou pas valable et je les ai sortis pour les ranger, ou plutôt, les mettre bien en valeur sur une étagère que tu avais de vide. Je subodore... tu as vu, j'utilise des mots compliqués... Donc, je subodore que si tu m'entends réellement, tu dois hurler de frustration de ne pas pouvoir te lever et m'en coller une pour avoir touché à tes affaires. Je t'assure que je hurle de la même manière que tu ne puisses pas le faire._

Dans l'indifférence, je sens que se meurt :

L'étincelle qui a allumée nos cœurs !

 _-Un jour que je m'étais allongé sur ton lit, une chienne noire et blanche m'a sauté dessus. Je ne sais pas d'où elle venait mais elle s'est couchée près de moi, et je me suis mis à la caresser. Je me suis endormi et c'est Narcissa qui m'a réveillé. Elle m'a expliqué que cette petite chienne était à toi, qu'elle s'appelait Virgo, et que vous étiez presque inséparables. Elle m'a dit que Virgo avait l'habitude de venir dormir dans ton lit mais que depuis que tu étais à l'hôpital, elle se contentait du tapis près de la porte d'entrée. Tu lui manques, à elle aussi. Et je ne sais pas trop comment te dire qu'il faut absolument que tu reviennes. Que je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ne plus avoir l'impression que tout est de ma faute. Et que... Laisse tomber._

Le légendaire courage et la toute aussi légendaire persévérance des Gryffondor étaient en train de l'abandonner. Il était fatigué. Assourdi par le silence. Défait par l'immobilité du Serpentard. Mais il devait continuer.

 _-Sur la demande de Narcissa, je passe de temps en temps à Poudlard. J'y allais déjà avant, mais moins souvent. Ils avaient, pour la quasi-totalité, plutôt mal pris que je défende ta famille, et que j'aille habiter ton manoir : alors je n'y allais que pour prendre des nouvelles de Ron et d'Hermione, de Luna... mais la plupart du temps Blaise, ou Théodore, me faisait le compte rendu, et je n'avais pas à me déplacer. Mais Narcissa voulait que je passe du temps avec des gens de mon âge et que, surtout, j'en passe avec Severus. Tu vois, là je l'appelle par son prénom, mais c'est parce qu'il n'est pas là. Alors il ne faudra pas t'étonner si un jour, quand tu seras réveillé, je le vouvoie et l'appelle « professeur Snape »._

Y-a-t-il seulement quelqu'un qui rêve ?

Et toi si tu m'entends, sache que moi non plus...

 _-Ça va te faire rire, mais quand j'ai été le voir, la première fois depuis la bataille, près de trois semaines auparavant, il m'a jeté dehors comme un malpropre ! Il refusait catégoriquement de me voir et même de m'adresser la parole. Mais tu me connais, je suis assez têtu... complètement borné serait plus exact mais il m'arrive parfois de faire preuve d'un peu de mauvaise foi. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Et bien, j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard mais j'ai insisté auprès du Choixpeau pour aller à Gryffondor. Marrant n'est-ce pas ? Le Sauveur du monde sorcier est en fait un horrible Serpentard, vicieux, menteur, manipulateur et lâche. Quelle jolie panoplie de qualificatifs tout à fait charmants ! Enfin bon, je me suis donc assis devant la porte et lorsqu'il a voulu sortir et donc lorsqu'il a ouvert la porte, je me suis jeté à l'intérieur._

L'infirmière passa de nouveau afin de vérifier le bon fonctionnement des machines qui maintenaient son patient en vie et repartit, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux cernes sous les yeux du visiteur. S'il ne se reposait pas, il allait finir dans un lit d'hôpital, lui aussi.

 _-Ça a alors été un concert de beuglements en tous genres. Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre son sang froid de cette manière. En fait, je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre son sang froid tout court. J'ai attendu dix bonnes minutes qu'il se calme et on a enfin pu parler comme des gens civilisés. Sans doute pour la première fois depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Il s'est trouvé que Blaise et Pansy étaient déjà venus lui expliquer ce qu'il était advenu de toi... J'imagine que tu dois te dire que depuis le temps, tout le monde doit être au courant pour toi, et merci aux journaux mais non... Seuls ta famille, tes amis, Dumbledore, McGonagall, et moi savons. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs ils ne comprennent pas ma soudaine amitié avec des Serpentard, ma lubie de vivre au manoir, mes visites régulières à Severus... Pour en revenir à ces visites, Severus m'a durant l'une d'elle, crois-le ou non, confié tous ses souvenirs concernant mes parents. J'en ai plus appris sur eux en quelques minutes qu'en dix-huit ans ! Je suis sûr que tu seras aussi médusé que moi d'apprendre que nos mères s'entendaient bien et que leur passe temps favori était d'aller faire les magasins en traînant Regulus avec elles !_

Je n'veux pas oublier !

Je n'veux pas oublier !

Qu'on est encore en vie,

Qu'on a encore envie,

Que tout n'est pas fini,

Ne laissons pas mourir ce feu dans nos veines !

La vie mérite qu'on l'aime !

 _-Dès fois je me demande vraiment comment des lycéens comme nos parents ou tant d'autres de leurs années en sont arrivés à s'entre-tuer comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur passer par la tête ? Ils étaient heureux, ils s'entendaient bien, pour la plupart... Comment un seul être, même descendant de Salazar, a-t-il pu briser tout ça ? Ça ne te choque pas ? Et puis, comment les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ont-ils réussi à se vouer une haine, une jalousie, une compétition aussi féroce depuis plus de mille ans ? Ça ne peut tout de même pas être uniquement parce que Salazar et Godric n'étaient pas fichus de s'entendre ? C'est idiot, non ?_

Son regard se posa sur l'une des machines qui avait fait un bruit étrange. Il soupira. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. La luminosité baissait. Ses yeux le piquaient. Son mal de gorge le reprenait. Et au travers de ses propres paroles il se rendait compte de la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve ces sept dernières années.

 _-Et puis... depuis que j'ai visionné les souvenirs de Severus, je sais que mon père, au moins durant sa scolarité, était vraiment comme il disait... mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il était comme ça... Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer se comporter comme ça, faire du mal aux gens, se pavaner, être à ce point fier de lui ? Quelques fois, je me dis que je comprends pourquoi Peter l'a trahi... Mon père se prenait vraiment pour un roi mais il n'était qu'on ado violent et arrogant ! Il prenait plaisir à humilier les autres, à les rabaisser plus bas que terre... Et puis je me dis qu'il est quand même mon père... qu'il a réussi à séduire ma mère et que jamais elle n'aurait épousé un tyran._

Moi non plus je n'veux pas oublier !

Je n'veux pas oublier !

Qu'on est encore en vie,

Qu'on a encore envie,

Que tout n'est pas fini,

Ne laissons pas mourir ce feu dans nos veines !

La vie mérite qu'on l'aime !

 _-Pour en revenir à Pansy, Blaise et Théodore, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, nous sommes devenus amis. Même si nous ne passons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Je suis tombé des nues quand j'ai vu Pansy se salir les mains, tâcher ses vêtements pour aider à la reconstruction de Poudlard... Elle faisait toujours croire à tout le monde qu'elle ne supportait pas la poussière, qu'aider les autres ne faisait pas partie de ses attributions ou encore qu'une Sang-Pur n'avait tout simplement pas à faire de travaux dégradants que j'avais fini par le croire. Je me suis très vite pris d'affection pour elle. J'adore la voir crier après Blaise dès qu'il pousse le bouchon un peu loin. C'est vraiment drôle : ils s'entendent comme chien et chat alors qu'ils sont pareils ; ils sont très énergiques, n'aiment pas le silence, se moquent sans arrêt des Gryffondor et détestent faire leurs devoirs, parce que oui : certains cours ont repris, mais les réussissent tous les deux sans problème... ce qui est plutôt rageant pour moi qui, même quand j'y mets du mien, n'arrive jamais à rien._

Harry frissonna et se leva pour fermer la fenêtre. Maintenant que le soleil se couchait, l'air se rafraîchissait à une vitesse affolante. Il retourna s'asseoir, se laissant tomber sur sa chaise : il avait les jambes en coton à force d'être immobile.

 _-Pour Blaise : des fois je le trouve génial et des fois il me gonfle sérieusement. Il passe son temps à chanter, et des chansons stupides en plus. Il fait des blagues vaseuses tout le temps et étale sa science dès qu'il en a l'occasion, sans oublier qu'il aime planquer mes affaires, de préférence si on a potions juste après. Mais il est très gentil et souriant, et ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi vivant avec soi, quelle que soit la période. Même si je me pose encore la question du « mais comment fait-il ? ». Et puis Théodore... et bien lui, c'est un cas à part. Il ne parle presque jamais, ce qui est plutôt génial lorsqu'on a envie de silence sans pour autant être seul. Il est très intelligent et j'arrive parfois à le décider de m'aider pendant les cours. Je ris encore devant la tête qu'ont tirée les gens de la classe quand je l'ai choisi pour binôme en potions et que pour couronner le tout, Severus n'a fait aucune remarque ! Blaise et Pansy étaient écroulés sur leur table. Et j'ai cru qu'on allait réanimer Ron._

Je n'veux pas oublier !

Qu'on est encore en vie,

Qu'on a encore envie,

Que tout n'est pas fini,

Ne laissons pas mourir ce feu dans nos veines !

La vie mérite qu'on l'aime !

 _-S'ils viennent si peu te voir c'est qu'ils n'osent pas venir quand je suis là alors ça ne leur laisse pas beaucoup de marge d'action. Mais, je n'arrive pas à ne pas venir te voir dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Je n'arrive pas à rester à Poudlard si je n'ai pas cours ou si je ne parle pas avec Severus. Je n'arrive pas à rester au manoir si Narcissa n'a pas besoin de moi ou si Virgo ne veut pas de caresses. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me passer de ta présence. Et même si tu trouves ça stupide, ta voix me manque. Tes remarques sarcastiques, ta répartie me manquent. T'entendre te moquer de moi parce que j'ai encore raté une potion me manque. Te voir jubiler quand je me fais enguirlander pour une raison ou pour une autre me manque. Même si maintenant je sais que tu faisais semblant depuis un moment..._

Le Sauveur se laissa alors emporter. Quand bien même il l'entendait, il n'était pas dit qu'il se souvienne de ses paroles et même qu'il se réveille. Il se fichait totalement de se mélanger, de se contre-dire, d'être incohérent. Il était un Gryffondor. Il était Harry Potter. Et il venait de faire resurgir tous les chamboulements qui avaient eu lieu en un mois. Et il commençait à se faire tard. Et, Merlin lui vienne en aide, il lui manquait affreusement et il n'arrivait même pas à le lui dire directement.

 _-Mais tu as laissé un véritable vide que je n'arrive pas à combler, et, trouve-moi égoïste si ça te chante, mais je veux que tu reviennes pour réparer ça ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de te sacrifier pour moi et, je n'ai jamais demandé à qui que ce soit de le faire ! Mais ça a d'abord été mes parents, puis Sirius, et après toi ! Je suis un « sauveur » qui n'aurait jamais pu l'être sans la mort d'autres personnes. Ce n'est pas moi le héros ! Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas été capable de voir que je n'étais qu'un ado surprotégé qui ne te méritai_ _t_ _pas ! Dis-moi pourquoi je m'égosille et que ça ne te fait même pas sourciller ! Dis-moi pourquoi je suis là alors que je déteste les hôpitaux ! Dis-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas été fichu de voir plus tôt que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ! MAIS DIS-MOI !_

Aveuglés par nos larmes, on devient des pions !

Le sort s'acharne, au fond, quand naît l'opinion.

Les machines, en s'affolant et en déclenchant leurs alarmes, firent se lever brusquement Harry qui sortit immédiatement dans le couloir pour appeler des infirmières qui arrivaient déjà. Elles lui intimèrent d'aller attendre dans le hall et disparurent derrière la porte qui se referma, les rideaux déjà tirés. La première chose que fit Harry fut de demander à passer un coup de téléphone dont on lui montra l'emplacement. Dans un état presque second, il fit le numéro du manoir Parkinson. Il demanda Pansy à la femme qu'il supposait être la mère de la jeune fille. Cette dernière prit bientôt le relais.

 _-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

 _-Viens à l'hôpital... avec Blaise et Théodore. Les alarmes se sont affolées et... et je ne sais pas si... Ne me laisse pas tout seul..._

 _-Tu... Tu ne bouges pas ! J'arrive tout de suite ! Le temps de prévenir les garçons et je suis là !_

Harry raccrocha et se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il se mit à fixer le plafond. Est-ce que c'était de sa faute ? Il s'était énervé. Si jamais cela l'achevait il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Narcissa ne s'en remettrait pas. Severus non plus. Et qui savait pour ses nouveaux amis ? Il aurait tout perdu. Et il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il entendit alors des bruits de course. Il releva la tête. Une infirmière venait vers lui, l'air préoccupé. Elle lui demanda de la suivre. Il obéit, perdu. Il la suivit jusqu'à la chambre où elle l'introduisit avant de repartir aussitôt. Harry s'avança lentement vers le lit. Il remarqua immédiatement que les horribles tuyaux qui servaient à l'assistance respiratoire, et la machine qui allait avec, avaient disparu.

Si la meute t'accepte, au final pourquoi ?

Ne pas filer droit, ne pas finir sec, ne pas dévier tes pas...

En fait, il ne restait plus que la perfusion et le saturateur à oxygène. Il était toujours en vie. Harry étouffa un sanglot ; il avait vraiment cru que c'était la fin. Il regarda la pendule au-dessus du lit : les visites n'étaient pas encore terminées. Mécaniquement, il alla se rasseoir. Il pensa vaguement au fait que trois Serpentard allaient débarquer comme des furies d'une minute à l'autre. Puis qu'il risquait sans doute de se faire éviscérer pour leur avoir fait peur comme ça. Pour enfin ne plus penser à rien et laisser son regard dériver jusqu'au visage du Prince des Serpentard, dont les yeux à l'acier azuré fatigués le fixaient. Le Sauveur se leva d'un bond. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

 _-Alors c'était vraiment toi...,_ murmura-t-il.

 _-Tu... tu..._

 _-Que d'éloquence... Tu me semblais pourtant bien plus bavard il y a de ça à peine quelques minutes..._

 _-Tu... ne..._

 _-Et bien, moi qui croyais que ma répartie te manquait... Tu n'honores pas son retour..._

 _-NE ME FAIS PLUS JAMAIS UNE PEUR PAREILLE !_

Harry se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et essuya ses larmes, qui s'étaient remises à couler. Il rapprocha ensuite sa chaise du rebord du lit. Le Serpentard lui tendit une main qu'il saisit entre les siennes. Elle était gelée. Il l'entendit souffler légèrement. De fatigue ou de contentement, il ne saurait le dire. De toute façon, peu lui importait maintenant : il était réveillé et il irait bientôt beaucoup mieux. Il allait falloir préparer son retour dans le monde magique, dont une partie le croyait mort et l'autre en fuite. Mais c'est Narcissa qui allait à coup sûr pleurer de joie quand elle apprendrait que son fils était sorti de son coma. Severus allait faire semblant de s'en ficher totalement. Quant à Pansy, Blaise et Théodore... il se doutait que c'était eux qui faisaient tout le tapage qu'il entendait.

J'veux marcher sans regret, brûler des pages entières.

Même semer les secrets, apprivoiser mes peines.

Lesté de nos silences, j'ai trop perdu ma foi...

Pour un tapage, c'en était un. Pansy devait être en train de hurler après chaque infirmière qu'elle trouvait pour savoir où le Sauveur du monde sorcier avait bien pu aller s'effondrer. Blaise devait courir partout en ouvrant toutes les portes parce qu'il avait sans doute encore oublié le numéro de sa chambre, en bousculant tout le monde sur son passage. Et Théodore venait littéralement d'arracher la porte et de la jeter dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la chambre. S'il était blanc comme un linge, il transpirait néanmoins la colère et le soulagement.

 _-Harry James Potter, la prochaine fois que tu cries au loup sans raison, je t'arrache la langue et te la fais bouffer, est-ce bien clair ?_

 _-Je..._

 _-TU L'AS TROUVE ?!_ Hurla Blaise en entrant dans la chambre.

 _-Comment t'as fait aussi vite ?!_ S'exclama Pansy en entrant à son tour.

 _-J'ai découvert que demander les choses calmement aux gens permet d'obtenir incroyablement vite ce qu'on veut,_ répondit-il en lançant un regard entendu à la Serpentard.

 _-Vous êtes venus pour vous lancer des piques ?_ Demanda alors Draco, faisant se tourner vers lui trois paires d'yeux sidérés. _Ou ne m'avez-vous simplement pas vu ?_ Ajouta-t-il devant leur air abasourdi.

 _-Dray...,_ souffla Pansy avant de fondre en larmes et de partir en courant.

 _-Je... vais aller la chercher...,_ fit Blaise, ne laissant ainsi que Théodore.

 _-Je suis un noble Sang-Pur qui sauvera sa dignité en te disant que ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid avant d'aller vider quelques bouteilles de FireWisky,_ déclara-t-il, pour tourner les talons à son tour.

Draco ne dit rien mais sourit davantage. Ses amis étaient restés les mêmes. Seul Harry avait changé, un peu. Il ne savait pas encore bien en quoi exactement mais il était différent. Et puis, physiquement parlant, il avait maigri, l'air fatigué et la peau un peu plus clair que dans son souvenir. Il repensa à l'arrivée de ses amis et se demanda pourquoi ils avaient semblé si affolés. Il posa la question à Harry qui resserra sa prise sur sa main avant de lui raconter. Il n'aurait jamais penser que le Sauveur du monde sorcier paniquerait à ce point alors que les alarmes ne faisaient qu'annoncer qu'il avait retrouvé une respiration naturelle. Et alors qu'un infirmier venait constater les dégâts fais au bâtiment, il le supplia presque de se débrouiller pour qu'Harry puisse rester cette nuit. Le Gryffondor savait pertinemment que la demande du Serpentard était motivée par cette peur incontrôlable de la solitude et insista lui aussi pour rester.

Aussi loin qu'il le faut, j'irai trouver au bout le contact !

Aussi loin qu'il le faut, j'irai trouver au bout le contact !

Aussi loin qu'il le faut...

Pansy et Blaise ne revinrent que le lendemain. Ils apprirent à Harry et Draco que Théodore s'occupait de prévenir les quelques personnes qui devaient l'être, puis se relayèrent au chevet du Serpentard pour permettre au Gryffondor de se reposer. Harry retourna donc au manoir à la porte duquel Narcissa l'attendait. Sans doute Théo' avait-il été la voir en premier. Elle lui sauta presque dessus pour savoir comment son fils allait et quand est-ce qu'il pourrait sortir. Harry s'en voulut immédiatement de ne pas avoir interrogé les médecins à ce sujet et lorsqu'il en informa Narcissa, sa seule réaction fut de lui ordonner d'aller dormir quelques heures pendant qu'elle s'occupait de « certaines choses ». Harry se rendit alors dans la chambre de Draco, sur le lit duquel il s'écroula. Il s'endormit sur le champ et ne dut son réveil qu'aux aboiements intensifs de Virgo. Ce concert canin l'attira jusque dans le grand salon où Narcissa l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

 _-Oh, Harry, nous n'attendions plus que toi !_

 _-Hum... nous ?_

 _-Pansy, Blaise, Théodore... et Draco !_ Répondit-elle en s'écartant pour que le Survivant puisse voir Draco se lever du canapé avec l'aide de Blaise.

 _-Mais... comment est-ce possible ?_

 _-Tu l'as dit toi-même : j'ai des amis plutôt dévoués. Mais à cela ajouterais-je un parrain doué dans l'art subtile de la manipulation et une mère capable de se montrer extrêmement convaincante._

 _-Ah... c'est... c'est bien. Je... suis heureux que tu..._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Tu as vraiment entendu tout ce que j'ai dis ?_

 _-Cela poserait un problème ?_

 _-Non, non..._

Draco fit alors signe à sa mère et à ses amis qu'il montait. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête tandis qu'Harry prenait instinctivement la suite de Draco. Il le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'avança jusque devant l'étagère qui, avant l'arrivée d'Harry, était vide. Draco sourit avant d'aller prendre des vêtements dans son placard et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, sans un mot. Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit en pensant qu'avec les habits que Sainte Mangouste lui avait prêté, Draco semblait bien fragile. Il laissa ensuite vagabonder ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Draco revienne dans la chambre, vêtu tel un noble, qu'il était. Harry le fixa un instant ; il ne l'avait jamais vu porter autre chose que l'uniforme scolaire ou un costume noir et devait reconnaître que cela lui allait parfaitement et cacherait très bien la faiblesse du Serpentard aux yeux ne ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Malgré tout, il gardait cet air fatigué propre à ceux qui en ont trop supporté.

Et l'onde de choc propage le message...

Et je quitte le sol : l'orage se prépare.

Harry se leva et interrogea Draco du regard. Le Serpentard lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se rendirent jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Il attrapa un manteau qu'il posa sur ses épaules avant d'en fermer les chaînes et sortit du manoir, suivi de près par le Sauveur. Un fiacre les attendait et ils y montèrent après que Draco ait expliqué à Harry que les médicomages lui avaient formellement interdit le transplanage. Le fiacre les conduisit jusqu'au bord du lac de Poudlard. Draco eut du mal à se lever, le trajet ayant été long, alors Harry lui vint en aide. Il le soutint même pour descendre du fiacre et pour monter dans la barque qui leur était destinée. L'embarcation les mena de l'autre côté du lac et ils continuèrent leur chemin à pied. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Harry ordonna presque à Draco de s'asseoir pour se reposer tant il avait les traits tirés par l'effort. Le Serpentard ne lui tint pas longtemps tête et céda malgré les quelques regards braqués sur ceux et le cri étouffé d'indignation qu'il avait pu entendre. Et alors qu'Harry avait posé une main sur son épaule pour lui demander s'il allait mieux, Ron et Hermione l'interpellèrent.

 _-Harry ? Est-ce que tu peux nous... expliquer ?_ Demanda Hermione, la voix blanche.

 _-Vous expliquer quoi ?_ Interrogea Harry sur un ton presque agressif.

 _-Ce que tu fais avec lui,_ répondit Ron, de la colère bien visible dans ses mots.

 _-Nous sommes proches._

 _-Proches ? Proches ?! C'est un Mangemort ! Sa place est à Azkaban ! Il a fui la bataille finale et disparu pendant un mois ! Tu ne peux_ pas _être proche de lui !_ S'emporta Ron. _On n'a rien dit contre le fait que tu fasses amis-amis avec des Serpentard et on n'a pas insisté quand tu as dit que tu allais vivre au manoir Malfoy, mais là, tu dépasses les bornes !_

 _-Ne t'énerve pas !_ Implora Draco en saisissant le poignet d'Harry dont la main avançait dangereusement vers la baguette. _Ce n'est rien. C'est normal qu'il pense ça...,_ continua-t-il plus doucement.

 _-Je me fiche que cela soit normal ou non...,_ gronda Harry. _Je ne le laisserai pas t'insulter alors que tu as failli perdre la vie pour me sauver._

 _-Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Ils sont toujours tes amis... S'il te plaît, Harry._

Harry frissonna. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le Serpentard prononcer son prénom. Il se calma et Draco le lâcha. Harry se tourna vers lui en souriant pour lui faire la remarque. Draco rougit légèrement et se mit debout. Il reprit sa route, toujours suivi de près par Harry. Ils passèrent devant Ron et Hermione sans leur jeter un regard. Ceux-ci suivirent les deux jeunes hommes du regard et purent alors voir Harry glisser sa main droite dans celle, gauche, de Draco, et entrelacer leurs doigts. Pour toute réponse, Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers le Sauveur pour lui sourire.

Abusés par le calme jusqu'à fuir le front...

Jusqu'à l'abstinence, au fond jusqu'à l'obstruction !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'aux cachots et ils entrèrent dans les appartements du professeur de potions qui se leva à leur entrée. Il les fixa à tour de rôle, puis avisa de leurs mains liées. Un misérable sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il les fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et leur apporta de l'eau. Il s'assit ensuite en face d'eux. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment puis Severus entama la conversation.

 _-C'est rassurant de te voir marcher si vite, Draco ; tu n'as donc pas de séquelle._

 _-Oui. J'ai eu de la chance._

 _-Néanmoins tu aurais dû me demander de venir au manoir, et non te déplacer jusqu'ici._

 _-J'y tenais._

 _-Et que comptes-tu faire, maintenant ?_

 _-Finir mes études, obtenir mes ASPIC._

 _-Et après ?_

 _-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi..._

 _-Tu devrais. Ça ne sera pas facile pour un sorcier portant la Marque de faire sa place._

 _-Pas pour le Sauveur,_ intervint Harry. _Je ne laisserai personne le léser pour un tatouage._

Draco resserra son emprise sur la main d'Harry et Severus s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il continua :

 _-Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour empêcher les gens de parler. Et depuis ton intervention dans les procès de Mangemorts, en leurs faveurs, tu n'as plus aussi bonne réputation._

 _-Pour commencer, je serai toujours là ; n'en doutez pas. Et ensuite, peu importe ma réputation ; je reste, aux yeux de la communauté, celui qui a tué Voldemort._

 _-Mais quel entêté..._

 _-Peu importe, je saurai faire face à la presse,_ déclara Draco.

 _-Pas dans ton état,_ rétorqua le Survivant.

 _-C'est vrai... mais je reprendrai des forces pendant les cours qui me restent à suivre._

 _-Je ne veux pas passer pour un tyran... mais si je juge que tu ne supporterais une interview ou un quelconque passage parmi une foule un peu trop vive, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je tente de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues._

Severus assista à l'échange en silence. Amusé. Il savait que Draco avait besoin d'indépendance mais ne se passerait sous aucun prétexte de la présence d'Harry et que le Sauveur, qui rêvait tant d'une vie tranquille était prêt à tout mettre de côté pour privilégier le Prince des Serpentard.

Pour fermer nos sens,

Sans cesse noyer nos silences...

Ils continuèrent de se « disputer » ainsi, pendant plusieurs minutes, sans pour autant démêler leurs mains. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Severus se leva et leur dit de se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore, qui ne savait pas encore pour le réveil de Draco. Il ajouta qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard. Harry et Draco prirent donc la route du bureau du Directeur. Ils passèrent pour cela dans une des salles en reconstruction où se trouvaient Mme Chourave et plusieurs élèves, dont Neville et Luna. Les activités cessèrent et des murmures commencèrent à s'élever. Luna s'approcha en souriant.

 _-Je savais bien que quelque chose te préoccupait,_ dit-elle à Harry. _Au fait, bonjour à tous les deux._

 _-Luna, recule !_ Réagit Neville.

 _-Vous venez aider ?_ Demanda-t-elle, ignorant le garçon.

 _-Pas aujourd'hui,_ répondit Harry.

 _-De toute façon il ne me laisserait pas faire,_ chuchota Draco.

 _-Effectivement. La seule chose que tu gagnerais serait de te blesser._

 _-Et voilà..._

 _-Je dis ça pour toi._

 _-Comment veux-tu que je redore le blason de ma famille si je ne participe même pas à la reconstruction de l'école dans laquelle j'ai passé sept ans de ma vie ?_

 _-Ne recommence pas..._

 _-Vous êtes trop mignons,_ s'amusa Luna.

Harry et Draco se figèrent. Luna rejoignit Neville et Mme Chourave. Elle leur expliqua qu'ils allaient voir le Directeur, ils se demandèrent d'ailleurs comment elle pouvait le savoir, mais continuèrent leur route sans poser de question. Ils traversèrent la salle puis empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs et passèrent devant le terrain de Quidditch, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

 _-On n'est pas prêt de de nouveau s'affronter,_ murmura Draco. _Je suppose qu'il ne sera pas reconstruit de si tôt..._

 _-Même si c'était le cas..._

 _-Je sais. Je risquerais de me faire mal. Tu as conscience que je ne suis pas en sucre ?_

 _-C'est une expression moldue,_ remarqua Harry.

 _-Ne prends pas cet air surpris. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as toi-même mis à la lumière du jour mes romans ?_

 _-Ah oui... tu m'en veux ?_

 _-Même si je le voulais je n'en serais pas capable. Mais sur le coup, oui, j'étais assez... énervé._

 _-Désolé._

 _-Mon œil._

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Tu n'es pas désolé._

 _-C'est vrai._

Le Sauveur rit doucement. Draco le connaissait sans doute mieux que Ron et Hermione. Il s'en voulait un peu de s'être ainsi éloigné d'eux. Ron et sa famille avaient tant fait pour lui, il leur devait de véritables explications. Il se promit d'en parler avec Draco. Un Draco qui recommençait à fatiguer. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas marché bien longtemps depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les cachots. Bien sûr, il était évident que le Serpentard n'allait pas se remettre d'un mois d'inactivité totale du jour au lendemain, son réveil tenant déjà du miracle. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Dans le moindre fracas,

Dans l'espace de nos corps,

Dans le vide sous nos pas...

Arrivés devant la gargouille donnant sur l'escalier en colimaçon, Harry prononça le mot de passe. Ils gravirent l'escalier et trouvèrent Dumbledore et McGonagall en pleine discussion. Ceux-ci y mirent fin lorsqu'ils les virent. Ils restèrent un instant sans voix puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

 _-Oh, bonjour Harry, et à toi aussi Draco._

 _-Bonjour, Directeur,_ répondit Draco alors qu'Harry hochait simplement la tête.

 _-J'ai eu vent de tes exploits, jeune homme, lors de la bataille finale. Je mentirais_ _si je disais n'avoir eu aucun mal à y croire..._ _Mais Harry a su avancer des arguments qui m'ont convaincu. Je m'excuse donc ; je t'ai mal jugé._

 _-Pour ma part, je suis heureuse de vous revoir parmi nous,_ déclara simplement McGonagall. _Mais vous n'êtes sans doute pas venus jusqu'ici pour nous écouter nous excuser._

 _-Nous sommes venus sous la demande de mon parrain, simplement pour vous dire que je reprendrai les cours sous peu._

 _-Et que je n'accepterai pas de le laisser seul une seule seconde,_ ajouta Harry, froidement.

Le Directeur et le Sauveur se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Harry, droit et prêt à l'attaque, verbale comme physique. Dumbledore, assis sur son fauteuil, l'air triste. Il soupira, vaincu par le regard tranchant d'Harry.

 _-Tu ne m'as pas pardonné... n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-L'aurais-je dû ? Est-ce seulement faisable ?_

 _-Harry..._

 _-J'étais une arme et Draco un Mangemort. Vous vous êtes fourvoyé sur notre compte à tous les deux, pensant pouvoir vous servir de nous comme de pions. Vous, notre Directeur. Je vous faisais confiance et vous étiez prêt à me sacrifier. Vous étiez prêt à tuer Draco et c'est lui qui m'a sauvé. Ne me demandez pas pardon ; je ne saurai vous l'accorder._

 _-Fort bien...,_ souffla le vieille homme. _Je comprends ta colère, et la respecte... Pour les cours, tu suivras ceux des Serpentard, à moins que bien sûr tu ne..._

 _-Les cours des Serpentard. Ce sera parfait. Au revoir, monsieur le Directeur._

Harry et Draco sortirent du bureau et prirent le chemin du retour. Ils croisèrent de nouveau Neville et Luna, des pierres lévitant tout autour d'eux. Puis, alors qu'ils entamaient la dernière ligne droite vers le lac, ils virent un groupe de Gryffondor. Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Colin, et Ginny étaient réunis. L'atmosphère était tendue. Harry voulut passer à côté d'eux sans leur prêter attention, tirant Draco à sa suite, mais Ginny l'arrêta en se plaçant juste en face de lui.

La tête bien dans l'eau j'ai décidé qu'aussi loin,

Que supporte mon corps ou plus loin s'il le faut ;

J'irai reculer mon heure, soudoyer le passeur !

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur les doigts entrelacés des deux jeunes hommes et elle grimaça. Elle plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux du Sauveur et prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Comme il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de sa colère.

 _-Harry, Ron est venu me voir. Tu sais, Ron, mon frère, ton meilleur ami. Il était un peu chamboulé._

 _-Va droit au but,_ dit simplement Harry.

 _-Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi tu le préfères à moi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Depuis la bataille finale, tu n'es plus le même._

 _-J'ai ouvert les yeux, voilà tout. Je me doute que ça a dû te blesser, Ginny, car je sais que tu m'aimais. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque, tu le sais._

 _-Tu aurais pu m'aimer._

 _-J'aurais pu. Ça n'a pas été le cas._

 _-Mais POURQUOI ? C'est CA que je veux savoir !_

Harry recula d'un pas et Draco posa sa main libre sur l'avant bras du Survivant. Le geste n'échappa à Ginny qui fronça les sourcils. Les dernières résistances d'Harry cédèrent à cet instant. Peu lui importait maintenant ce que l'on pouvait bien penser de lui. Peu lui importait de perdre tous ceux qu'il avait jusqu'à présent jugé comme ses amis. Et peu lui importait que cela blesse définitivement Ginny. Il fallait qu'il prouve à Draco, comme à lui même, que ses sentiments étaient bien réels. Que la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée de le perdre n'était pas simplement due à la culpabilité. Que ce qu'il avait dit à Severus, ou ce qu'il s'était promis à lui-même, n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air.

 _-Parce que j'ai menti à Ron, quand je lui ai dit que Draco et moi étions proches._

 _-C-... Comment ?_

 _-Non. Nous sommes bien plus que proches. Ginny, je ne t'ai pas aimé parce que j'étais à son chevet. Et je ne t'aimerai jamais, parce que je l'aime lui. Parce que je ne saurais vivre sans lui. Et si tu ne me crois pas, je peux t'en donner une preuve sur le champ._

 _-Non... non... Je ne te crois pas... Ça ne peux pas être possible... Tu mens._

 _-Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose, Ginny. Il est temps que tu comprennes._

Harry dégagea son bras et lâcha la main de Draco. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Serpentard, posa une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur sa nuque. Il le tira un peu à lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser sembla interminable aux yeux de ceux qui y assistaient mais Harry et Draco étaient bien incapables, l'un comme l'autre, de le rompre. Ils savouraient l'instant, qui apaisait le premier et était à peu de faire pleurer de joie le second.

Aussi loin qu'il le faut, j'irai trouver au bout le contact !

Aussi loin qu'il le faut, j'irai trouver au bout le contact !

Aussi loin qu'il le faut...

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, ils entrelacèrent de nouveau leurs doigts. Draco tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Harry, quant à lui, avait perdu de sa hargne, et paraissait même gêné devant les yeux écarquillés des Gryffondor. Ginny tint quelques propos incohérents et partit en courant, des larmes coulant à flots. Ron jeta un regard noir à celui qui fut son meilleur ami et partit à la poursuite de sa sœur. Hermione, désemparée mais encore maîtresse d'elle-même, fit signe à Dean et Seamus de la suivre et s'en alla. Seul Colin resta. Il s'approcha doucement, se triturant nerveusement les mains.

 _-Alors... comme ça... Malf-... Draco n'est pas... un Mangemort ?_

Harry apprécia à sa juste valeur les efforts plus que visibles de Colin pour se montrer, sinon agréable, au moins ouvert d'esprit. Le Sauveur consentit donc à l'informer de l'histoire.

 _-Il est Marqué. Mais sans lui, à l'heure qu'il est, je serais mort. Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour moi. Pour me sauver et me permettre de vaincre Voldemort._

 _-Oh... mais..._

 _-Je t'enverrai une lettre pour t'expliquer... Tu sais Colin..._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-J'ai toujours été particulièrement touché et motivé par l'innocence dont tu faisais preuve. Ne la perds pas._

 _-Je ne la perdrai pas. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance et que je continuerai. Mais..._

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Moi, ça va... mais le monde sorcier, lui... je ne sais pas si..._

 _-Je trouverai une solution. Ne t'en fais pas._

Le Gryffondor adressa un timide au revoir aux deux jeunes hommes qui reprirent leur chemin. De retour au manoir, ils montèrent directement à la chambre. Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant de bien être. Harry hésita quelques instants puis le rejoignit. Cependant, il resta assis, à une distance respectable du Serpentard. Il se cala contre les oreillers, une jambe repliée, le bras en appui sur le genoux. Virgo sortit alors de sous le lit, monta et alla se rouler en boule au pied de celui-ci.

Et l'onde de choc propage le message...

Et je quitte le sol : l'orage se prépare.

Le silence régna de longues minutes. Pendant ce temps, Harry laissa vagabonder son regard. Il vit le soleil qui perçait à travers les nuages, se bornant à vouloir chasser le gris du ciel. Il fixa un oiseau jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse derrière le voile nuageux. Il balaya la chambre des yeux, comme il l'avait de nombreuses fois fait. Puis il observa Virgo avant d'enfin oser embrasser Draco de son regard. Sa respiration faible mais régulière, son air serein, et ce léger sourire le fascinaient. Il était loin du Draco des sept dernières années. Arrogant. Lâche. Puéril. Il se demandait vraiment comment il avait fait pour ne rien voir. Pour être à ce point aveugle. Mais il avait la chance de pouvoir se rattraper. Il sourit à cette idée.

 _-A quoi penses-tu ?_ Lui demanda alors Draco, qui venait de sortir de sa douce torpeur.

 _-Je pense à l'avenir._

 _-Déjà ?_

 _-Non. Enfin._

 _-Quel avenir vois-tu ?_

 _-Je te le dirai uniquement si tu m'aimes toujours. Est-ce encore le cas ?_

 _-Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux poser cette question...,_ souffla le Serpentard.

 _-Je pensais à tout ce temps que nous allons passer ensemble. Tout ce temps que j'aurai pour me faire pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fais. Et de quelle manière._

 _-Alors tu penses mal. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner car rien à te reprocher. Encore moins auprès de moi. Tu es là, Harry, et je n'aurai jamais osé en espérer autant..._

Le visage de Draco s'attrista tout à coup. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Ou n'osait pas s'en faire. Il retint de justesse une larme. Sept ans de haine ne pouvaient changer ainsi en un mois. Et malgré tout ce qu'Harry avait dit, et fait pour lui, il se disait que cela ne pourrait durer. Il avait au cours de sa vie essuyé tant de déceptions qu'il préférait ne pas y croire, au risque perdre plus vite encore le Survivant.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_ S'inquiéta Harry en voyant le teint de Draco se décomposer.

 _-Non, non. Tout va bien... Tout va... bien. Je t'assure. Je...,_ tenta de mentir Draco avant que sa gorge ne se noue.

 _-Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-le moi, je t'en prie !_

 _-Tu ne resteras pas... Tu vas te rendre compte que tout ça ne peut t'attirer que des ennuis, que tu veux retrouver tes amis, ton ancienne vie... et tu vas partir. Tu vas m'abandonner._

 _-Mais non... non..._

 _-Personne n'efface autant d'années comme ça, quel que soit le contexte, ou les raisons. Mais ne te méprends pas : je t'aime et je suis vraiment très heureux de ce que nous avons pu partager jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais je sais que cette vie n'est pas faite pour toi, malgré toute la bonne volonté que tu y mets... Malgré tout... je sais que tu vas t'en aller, un jour, et que j'aurai encore plus mal si je m'accroche à l'idée que tu vas rester._

Les yeux de Draco s'embuèrent et il tourna la tête sur le côté pour le cacher à Harry. Au bout du lit, Virgo poussa un petit gémissement, comme si on lui avait fait mal. Le Sauveur, lui, s'était figé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le Serpentard puisse avoir de telles pensées, pourtant, tel était bien le cas. Il était partagé entre la surprise, la tristesse et la colère. Draco n'avait pas le droit de croire de telles choses ! Cependant, il était plus qu'évident qu'il douterait du futur, surtout si ce futur les liait. Il avait trop espéré, trop longtemps, sans résultat.

Aussi loin qu'il le faut, j'irai trouver au bout le contact !

Aussi loin qu'il le faut, j'irai trouver au bout le contact !

Aussi loin qu'il le faut...

Mais Harry était décidé à ne pas abandonner. Il l'aimait, et se savait aimé en retour. Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Luna, Colin et d'autres l'avaient accepté. Et si le monde voulait juger, alors il jugerait ! Mais rien ne les séparerait plus jamais ! Ni les cris indignés, ni la haine envers les Mangemorts, ni la colère de ses anciens amis, ni les pleurs de Ginny, ni les manipulations de Dumbledore... Rien, plus rien, ne se mettrait en travers de leur chemin. Il avait fait son choix un peu plus tôt dans la journée, en embrassant Draco en public, et ne comptait en aucun cas rompre cet « engagement », même si le Serpentard pensait le contraire. Harry alla alors déposer ses lèvres aux coins de l'œil de Draco dont il voyait une larme déborder.

 _-Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Je ne partirai pas. Je ne te laisserai jamais seul. Alors ne dis plus ce genre de chose... Si tu as peur de l'avenir, n'y pense plus. Je m'en occuperai à ta place. Si tu as peur de Ron, d'Hermione, et des autres, oublie-les. Je t'en protégerai. Et si tu as encore des doutes, ignore-les. Je t'aime, et c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir._

Draco, qui fixait à présent Harry, tenta de répliquer mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, refusant obstinément de faire surface. Alors, il se redressa, se blottit contre le torse du Survivant, et éclata en sanglots. Le Sauveur l'étreignit et attendit que les pleurs du Serpentard se soient un peu calmés avant de rependre.

 _-Si tu te rappelles vraiment de tout ce que je t'ai dit durant ton coma, tu dois te souvenir de mes dernières paroles. Moi, je ne les ai pas oubliées : « Dis-moi pourquoi je suis là alors que je déteste les hôpitaux... Dis-moi pourquoi je n'ai pas été fichu de voir plus tôt que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi... »_

 _-« Mais dis-moi... »_ Compléta Draco.

 _-C'est ça. « Dis-moi. » Alors, maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi je suis toujours là, alors que j'aurais pu m'en aller cent fois. Dis-moi pourquoi je me sens si bien quand je suis avec toi. Dis-moi pourquoi je m'inquiètes à chaque fois que tu pâlis un peu trop. Dis-moi si tu oses encore douter d'un futur partagé. Dis-moi..._

Harry avait chuchoté les deux derniers mots. Entre ses bras, Draco avait cessé de pleurer. Il ne restait comme trace de cette crise sanglotante que deux sillons humides sur les joues pâles du Serpentard. Le Survivant les sécha de sa manche avant de s'allonger, entraînant Draco avec lui.

Et l'onde de choc propage le message...

Et je quitte le sol : l'orage se prépare.

Draco avait posé sa tête au creux du cou d'Harry et se laissait bercer par sa respiration et la main qui lui caressait le dos au travers des diverses couches de vêtements. Il avait été convaincu par les propos d'Harry et acceptait à présent l'hypothèse d'une vie commune, simple et tranquille, loin des regards. Une partie de lui-même lui hurlait encore de chasser le Sauveur avant d'être brisé mais elle n'était rien comparée à celle qui s'était laissée couler dans un océan de chaleur et d'espoir. Et, Merlin, cela lui faisait un bien fou.

 _-Harry... Tu sais... si on m'avait un jour dit que je t'aimerais et que je pleurerais à l'idée de te perdre, je crois bien que je lui aurais ri au nez._

 _-Faux. D'abord tu l'aurais frappé, ensuite tu aurais été te soûler et c'est seulement le lendemain que tu aurais ri._

 _-Tu avais une si mauvaise image de moi ?_

 _-Ose me dire que je me trompe._

 _-Un Malfoy ne se soûle pas. De plus, je tiens très bien l'alcool._

 _-Alors là, je te mets au défi de boire plus de deux verres avant d'avoir les pensées embrouillées._

Draco gloussa discrètement et se suréleva afin de dominer Harry de sa hauteur.

 _-Un défi... Mais c'est quand tu veux._

 _-Quand tu iras mieux. Beaucoup mieux._

 _-Après quelques jours de cours, ce sera le cas._

 _-Non. Après quelques jours de cours tu seras encore plus fatigué ; parce qu'il faudra marcher toute la journée, supporter le bruit des autres élèves, faire les devoirs le soir..._

 _-Stop. Harry ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Est-ce que tu me maternes ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Si, si._

 _-Un peu._

 _-Beaucoup._

 _-Il faut que j'arrête ?_

 _-Surtout pas. C'est trop mignon._

Pour toute réponse, le Sauveur passa une main derrière le cou de Draco et le fit se pencher pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se séparèrent, se cherchèrent de nouveau, se trouvèrent encore, puis s'entre-ouvrirent, laissant ainsi les deux jeunes hommes approfondir le baiser. Un gémissement de bonheur échappa à Draco et la seconde main d'Harry se perdit sous la chemise du Prince des Serpentard.

Glisser sur les ondes,

Ensemble ; se dérober au monde.

Jeter tout c'qui nous échappe,

Ne faire qu'effleurer la surface.

Harry laissa glisser son sac sur le sol et posa celui de Draco à côté. Près de lui, le Serpentard s'était déjà allongé dans l'herbe et avait fermé les yeux. Harry s'assit et se mit à contempler le lac. Ils étaient en fin de matinée. Le soleil était présent mais une légère brise empêchait la chaleur qu'il dégageait d'être étouffante. Le Sauveur jeta un œil au Serpentard et ne put se retenir de replacer la mèche blonde qui était venue manger la joue de son propriétaire. Draco sourit et attrapa la main du Gryffondor pour la maintenir posée sur son cœur. Harry se laissa bercer par les battements réguliers puis engagea la conversation.

 _-Je voulais te demander... Tu es toujours d'accord pour tout à l'heure ? Tu sais, le déjeuner chez les Weasley..._

 _-Bien sûr, Harry. Ce repas est important. Ils méritent de savoir._

 _-Mais Ron... Il y aura Hermione, aussi. Tu es sûr que tu pourras..._

 _-Ils ne vont pas me sauter dessus pour m'égorger. Et je vais mieux. Non, en fait, je vais bien. Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi._

 _-Mais je t'aime..._

 _-Je sais. C'est pour ça qu'une fois l'affaire Weasley réglée, on va montrer au monde que je suis bien vivant, et surtout que l'on est ensemble._

 _-Les journalistes..._

 _-J'en ai assez d'être un fantôme porté par des rumeurs. Je veux exister, Harry. J'en ai assez de me cacher. Je l'ai assez fait durant la guerre._

 _-Je sais._

La main d'Harry se crispa sur les vêtements du Serpentard puis se retira. Le Gryffondor se leva et aida Draco à en faire de même. Il reprit les sacs et attira le blond à lui. Il lui demanda une dernière fois s'il était en état et les fit transplaner devant la porte du terrier. Il toqua. C'est Arthur qui vint leur ouvrir. Il les invita à rejoindre la table immédiatement. Le reste de la famille Weasley y était déjà, hormis Molly qui était aux fourneaux. Hermione était assise à côté de Ron. Harry se mit en face de son meilleur ami et Draco de la brune. Arthur prit sa place en bout de table. Suivait à la droite de Ron ; George, Percy et Ginny. Et à la gauche d'Harry ; Charlie et Bill. Molly apporta les plats et s'assit au second bout de table.

Même un peu d'excès parfois,

Mais pas trop ; juste ce qu'on se doit.

Pour se sentir bien vivant,

Il suffit finalement que l'on...

Chacun se servit en entrée et commença à manger. Les regards ne se croisaient pas. Seuls Arthur et Molly levaient de temps en temps les yeux pour fixer tantôt un de leurs enfants, tantôt un de leurs invités. C'était Harry qui avait insisté auprès de Ron pour avoir un moment afin de tout lui expliquer. Le rouquin lui en voulait encore mais avait fait part des intentions du Sauveur à ses parents qui s'étaient empressés d'accepter. Néanmoins, la présence de l'héritier des Malfoy mettait Arthur mal à l'aise. Il était le fils de son ennemi de toujours. Pourtant, il lui fallait prendre sur lui. Il voulait comprendre, comme tout le monde ici. Il reposa sa fourchette et se redressa un peu. Ce mouvement fit cesser toute activité au reste de la tablée, et les regard convergèrent vers lui.

 _-Alors... Hum. Dis-moi Harry, tu... Comment vas-tu ?_

 _-Je vais bien, merci._

 _-Alors... Heu... Qu'avais-tu à nous dire de si important ?_

 _-La vérité... Sur ce qui s'est passé durant la bataille finale. J'ai jugé qu'après tout ce que vous aviez fait pour moi, il fallait que je vous le dise de vive voix. La famille et les amis de Draco, le Directeur et le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que Colin à qui j'ai envoyé une lettre, savent déjà toute l'histoire._

 _-Eh bien-..._

 _-La vérité,_ coupa Ron _, c'est que tu nous as laissés tomber alors que Fred venait d'être envoyé à l'hôpital avec quasi-aucune chance de survie ! Mon meilleur ami nous a tournés le dos, nous laissant seuls avec la peur du deuil et plantant un couteau dans le dos de ma sœur pour... pour un Mangemort ! Un assas-..._

 _-Il y avait sept Horcruxes,_ coupa à son tour Harry.

 _-Pardon ?_

 _-Tu peux me faire autant de reproches que tu veux, Ron. Mais moi, il a fallu que je digère qu'un homme en qui j'avais une entière confiance, Dumbledore, m'ait envoyé au combat avec l'espoir que Voldemort me tue et détruise par la même occasion l'Horcruxe de trop, parce que oui, ce septième artefact, c'était moi. Alors, tu peux m'en vouloir de m'être éloigné, mais ne dis pas que Draco n'est qu'un Mangemort. C'est lui, qui en espionnant Dumbledore a découvert le pot-aux-roses, et c'est lui qui a cherché le moyen de me sauver. C'est lui qui m'a rejoint dans la Salle sur Demande enflammée, qui a pris possession du morceau d'âme et qui m'a dit de lancer sur lui un Kedavra. Il m'a sauvé la vie, Ron, au détriment de la sienne. Ce sort aurait dû le tuer, il le savait. Pourtant il n'a pas hésité. Combien de personnes en auraient été capable, à sa place ? Personne, Ron. Pas même toi. Et que pouvais-je faire d'autre, après ça, que de le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son coma ? J'ai réfléchi, et me suis remis en question. J'ai pensé, à lui, à moi, à ce que Pansy m'avait révélé, des heures durant. Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à me mettre à l'aimer, mais que pouvais-je y changer une fois la constatation faite ? Tu aurais préféré que Ginny le découvre elle-même ? Pas moi, en tout cas. Mais j'attends, qu'as-tu encore à me lancer à la figure ? Crache ta colère, j'y suis préparé._

Harry fixait son meilleur ami, le regard empli de détermination. Ron avait pâli tout au long du discours du Sauveur et se retrouvait maintenant avec un teint semblable à celui d'un cadavre. Les yeux écarquillés, tendu comme un arc, la bouche ouverte sur la phrase qu'il n'avait pu terminer, les mots du brun résonnaient dans sa tête avec hargne. Autour de la table, quelques respirations s'étaient bloquées, d'autres s'étaient faites sifflantes. Hermione avait agrippé le poignet de Ron et le serrait à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. On lisait dans son regard la stupeur due à la révélation et l'horreur que ne rien avoir vu. Elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient passés à un cheveu de perdre le Survivant. De perdre leur ami. Comme ils avaient perdu tant d'autres personnes.

Respire, un peu du nouvel air, prions pour ne jamais...

Mourir, avant d'avoir offert la vie à la planète entière.

Les têtes se tournaient et se détournaient. Les regards se croisaient puis se délaissaient. Le silence s'étendait et s'accrochait. Dehors, le vent s'était mis à souffler. Il faisait craquer le terrier. Harry se prit alors à penser que la maison avait été détruite durant la guerre et qu'il n'en restait rien. Pourtant elle était là, il était à l'intérieur. Elle avait été reconstruite, quasi à l'identique. Combien de choses comme celle-là avait-il manqué ? Du coin de l'œil, il observa Draco. Un sourire triste s'était peint sur les lèvres fines du Serpentard. Une étincelle de douleur s'était allumé dans ses yeux gris azurés. Il le vit alors se tourner vers Molly.

 _-Je voulais vous présenter tous mes vœux de prompt rétablissement pour Fred. Et..._ Il se tourna alors vers Arthur. _Mes plus plates excuses pour toutes ses années de mésentente. A la vérité, ma mère vous a toujours estimé. Mais il fallait maintenir les apparences, bien que j'ai conscience que cela n'excuse en rien la suffisance avec laquelle nous vous avons traité._ Puis s'intéressant à Ron il continua. _Je m'excuse aussi auprès de toi, Ronald. J'ai été particulièrement odieux durant notre scolarité. Je reconnais m'être vraiment honteusement comporté. Avec toi aussi Hermione. En fait, pour tout te dire : je n'avais rien contre toi sinon cette jalousie concernant ton niveau scolaire. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais véritablement compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas atterri à Serdaigle. Mais là n'est pas la question..._

Lorsque Draco eut fini ses excuses, Harry put observer une nouvelle fois les réactions. Molly et Arthur semblaient s'interroger du regard sur le comportement à adopter. Bill, Charlie et Percy luttaient pour conserver un visage impassible. George avait l'air ailleurs. Ron fixait le Serpentard d'un air totalement ahuri et Hermione se mordait les lèvres, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour répondre. Le reste du repas se passa dans un silence gêné. Un silence qui perdura jusqu'au moment de partir. Alors qu'Harry et Draco se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte, Molly les étreignit chacun leur tour, les larmes aux yeux, et dit simplement : _« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »_ Ils lui offrirent un sourire soulagé et transplanèrent jusqu'aux rives du lac qu'ils avaient quitté plus tôt.

On est bien jeune et parfois,

C'est sur nos épaules trop étroites ;

Que réside le poids du ciel,

On pourrait le toucher de nos doigts !

Les cours de l'après-midi se succédèrent lentement. Harry surveillait Draco et chacune de ses réactions. Soupir de fatigue, gémissement de douleur, geste mal assuré : Harry guettait, tout autant qu'il réfléchissait. _« Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. »_ Cette phrase le laissait pensif. Il s'en était voulu pour tant de choses durant cette guerre, se pensant la cause de chaque mauvais pas de ses proches. Se flagellant mentalement pour chaque mauvaise décision. Se rendant malade pour chaque disparition. Et Draco... Par Merlin il lui avait tiré dessus à bout portant ! Il avait été prêt à tuer pour sauver sa vie ! Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ?! Même si le Serpentard le lui avait demandé, même si il ne le savait pas encore innocent : il n'aurait jamais dû accepter de lancer ce sort. Non, Molly se trompait. Il avait autant de tords que Voldemort lui même.

 _-Harry ? Tu te sens bien ?_ Lui demanda alors Draco.

 _-Ah, heu, oui. Bien. Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que je t'ai trouvé absent depuis le déjeuner. Et tu m'as l'air mal, vraiment,_ insista le Serpentard.

 _-Pourtant je t'assure que... c'est quoi le prochain cours ?_ Tenta-t-il d'éluder.

 _-C'est fini, Harry. C'est l'heure de rentrer au manoir..._

 _-Oh... Je..._

 _-Dis-moi. S'il te plaît._

 _-Ce n'est rien... Juste une faiblesse passagère._

 _-Ne mens pas. Pas à moi._

Le Survivant détourna son regard de ces yeux acier qui le fixaient. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de rajouter le poids de ses remords sur les épaules déjà trop fragilisées du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Alors, sans se départir de son silence, il saisit leurs sacs et sortit, s'arrêtant à intervalle régulier pour vérifier que Draco suivait toujours, puis il les fit transplaner au manoir.

Je n'veux plus rentrer chez moi,

Mais chez moi, où c'est déjà ?

L'important c'est qu'ensemble on oublie pas :

Qu'il suffit que l'on...

Harry était resté seul, étendu sur le lit. Draco était parti prendre sa douche : il en écoutait l'eau couler en l'imaginant glisser sur le corps nu du Serpantard. Il voyait les perles transparentes glisser sur chaque courbure, suivre chaque ligne de la peau de neige du Prince des Serpentard. S'imposèrent alors à son esprit les rougeurs de la chair dues à la chaleur de la pièce et l'odeur entêtante de la vanille. Il s'obligea à garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas vérifier si Draco avait bien fermé la porte : il lui arrivait parfois de la laisser entre-baillée et le Survivant pouvoir alors voir, si la vapeur n'était pas trop dense, l'éclat d'un bout de peau dans le reflet du miroir. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que la chaleur de son corps augmentait doucement. Encore quelques pensées de ce genre et il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de sauter sur le Serpentard quand celui-ci sortirait.

 _-Ça devient une obsession...,_ grommela le Gryffondor.

 _-Quoi donc ?_ Demanda alors Draco en s'asseyant près de lui.

 _-Toi,_ répondit aussitôt Harry sans réfléchir.

 _-Moi ?_ Reprit le Serpentard, ayant du mal à comprendre.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et planta un regard à l'émeraude tranchant dans celui de Draco.

 _-Te faire l'amour,_ expliqua-t-il.

Le cœur du Serpentard fit un bond tandis que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rosée et qu'il baissait les yeux. Il murmura une réponse trop basse pour être intelligible et le Gryffondor vint lui embrasser la tempe. Doucement, Harry descendit jusqu'aux lèvres du Serpentard. Ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser puis Draco s'allongea, laissant à Harry tout contrôle sur la situation. Comment aurait-il pu résister, de toute manière, alors que le Sauveur le fixait avec un tel regard ? Le Gryffondor le dévorait de ses yeux à la vision brouillée de désir, l'embrassait avec une fougue dont il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve et paradoxalement, le caressait avec une douceur infinie. Draco sentait le feu de l'excitation le consumer peu à peu. Il en était persuadé : s'il devait perdre au jeu de l'amour, ce serait brûlé vif au feu de la passion.

Respire, un peu du nouvel air, prions pour ne jamais...

Mourir, avant d'avoir offert la vie à la planète entière.

Draco se réveilla entre les bras d'Harry. Celui-ci le tenait fermement collé à son torse et il sentait le souffle du Sauveur dans sa nuque. Dehors, le soleil brillait : couronnant un ciel intensément bleu et dégagé. Pas un oiseau quel qu'il fut ne venait en traverser l'étendue, ne venait en troubler la paix. Le vent, absent, ne soufflait pas au carreau en un bruit strident, ni ne balayait la nature dans un bruissement de feuilles. Pas un bruit n'émanait du manoir pour venir troubler la plénitude de la chambre et le doux silence qui y régnait. Draco s'était longtemps senti seul au milieu d'un monde vide d'espoir aux couleurs ternes, lâché sans prévenir dans l'arène de la vie où il fallait tuer ou être tué. Maintenant, les murs du stadium s'étaient effondrés pour laisser l'éclat d'un monde nouveau aux couleurs vives l'illuminer.

 _-Hm... Draco...,_ murmura alors Harry.

 _-Bonjour, Harry._

 _-B'jour... Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?_

 _-A peine quelques minutes. Dis-moi, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu me disais, hier soir, quand tu me parlais en Fourchelang ?_

 _-En Fourchelang ? Je t'ai parlé en Fourchelang ?_ S'étonna le Survivant.

 _-Oui. Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?_

 _-Pas du tout. Ça t'as gêné ?_

 _-Ce n'est pas ça...,_ répondit Draco en sentant ses joues chauffer. _C'est... comment dire... Ô Merlin, je vais mourir de honte...,_ gémit-il. _Jamais rien ne m'a autant excité...,_ finit-il par avouer.

 _-Oh... Sensible à la langue des serpents, alors ?_ Gloussa le Gryffondor avant de continuer en Fourchelang. _« Si sensible que ça ? »_

Draco lâcha un gémissement qui transperça la raison d'Harry comme un trait d'arbalète et le Survivant libéra le Serpentard pour se placer au-dessus de lui. Fasciné, il répéta ses précédents mots, faisant se reproduire la « réponse » qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Un sourire jubilatoire étira alors ses lèvres et il se mit à raconter, sur le ton le plus suave qu'il pouvait employer et dans cette langue qui rendait Draco fou, toutes les pensées indécentes qu'il pouvait avoir au sujet de celui-ci chaque fois que son esprit dérivait un peu trop. Il se délecta de l'expression piégée entre le plaisir et la gêne la plus profonde qui peignait le visage du Serpentard et il ignora les suppliques hypocrites lui demandant de cesser cette torture. Le regard à moitié fou, le corps tendu devant le spectacle qui lui était offert, le Gryffondor finit par faire taire ses sifflements et fondit sur Draco, incapable de refréner plus longtemps le désir, le besoin presque bestial, qui lui brûlait le corps.

Respire, un peu du nouvel air, prions pour ne jamais...

Mourir, avant d'avoir offert la vie à la planète entière.

Le chaudron explosa dans un bruit apocalyptique et Harry et Blaise se retrouvèrent projetés sur le mur derrière eux. La plupart des filles présentes hurlèrent. Quelques garçons eurent le réflexe de se rouler en boule sur le sol en appelant Merlin à l'aide. Pansy, qui faisait équipe avec Hermione, semblait avoir aussi peu de difficulté à respirer qu'un poisson hors de l'eau. Hermione, elle, avait totalement déconnecté de la réalité et imaginait un monde où les Gryffondor seraient doués en potions. Ron et Neville priaient le ciel et un certain de nombre de divinités pour que leur chaudron ne prennent pas exemple sur celui de leurs deux camarades. Théodore continuait, impassible, de tourner sa mixture tandis que son binôme, Draco, regardait avec effarement le fond de la classe.

 _-Messieurs Potter et Zabini...,_ fit alors Severus. _Si vous êtes en vie, dîtes quelque chose._

 _-Je lui avais dit ne pas essayer de m'aider...,_ gémit Blaise, étendu sur le sol, les yeux clos.

 _-Rectification, tu m'avais dit ne toucher à rien même si tu venais à te trancher une main,_ corrigea Harry, haletant.

 _-Et maintenant tu sais pourquoi...,_ soupira le Serpentard.

 _-C'est pas le moment de me faire la morale ; j'crois que je m'suis cassé quelque chose._

 _-Merveilleux...,_ souffla Blaise.

 _-Pourquoi moi ?...,_ murmura Severus en se pinçant le base du nez. _Monsieur Malfoy, vous allez accompagner monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie. Monsieur Zabini... vous me nettoyez ce carnage en vitesse !_

Draco obéit immédiatement à l'ordre et aida Harry à se relever. Si tôt qu'il fut debout, le Survivant plaqua une main sur le bas de ses côtes gauches et devint pâle comme un linge. Le Serpentard pâlit à son tour et à voir le Sauveur se décomposer son inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter. Ils marchèrent doucement jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh fit s'allonger Harry avant de lui donner une potion. Elle accorda à Draco le droit de rester avec le Gryffondor. Lorsque le soir vint, Harry se leva sous les protestations de Draco pour les ramener au manoir.

Si la vie n'est qu'un rêve, alors rien n'a commencé.

Et si rien n'a commencé, alors on peut tout refaire.

Au matin, avant de partir pour Poudlard, Harry remarqua l'air lugubre de Draco mais ne dit rien. Cependant, au fil que la matinée défilait, il put le voir s'assombrir plus encore, et ne suivre les cours que d'une oreille distraite. Et c'est l'appétit de moineau dont fit preuve le Serpentard au déjeuner qui acheva de l'inquiéter. Alors il l'entraîna à part à la fin du repas.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as, aujourd'hui ? C'est la conférence de presse de cet après-midi qui te met dans cet état ? Je peux annuler, si tu veux._

 _-Non... Je veux expliquer un monde que je ne suis pas un Mangemort mais..._

 _-Mais ?_ L'encouragea le Survivant.

 _-Et s'ils refusent ? Et s'ils essayent de nous séparer ? Et s'il t'arrivait des ennuis à cause moi ? Et si-..._

 _-Stop ! Draco, stop !_ Coupa Harry. _Et si rien du tout ! Je les emmerde !_ S'exclama-t-il avant de reprendre plus doucement. _Comme tu l'as dit, il faut que les gens sachent que tu n'es pas un Mangemort et pour cela il faudra le dire, leur expliquer que tu m'aimes. Il faudra révéler notre relation un monde et mettre pour cela en danger notre vie privée. Il y aura, évidemment, le risque que cela soit mal pris mais... et alors ? On ne leur doit rien, ni toi, ni moi ! On a des amis qui, avec leurs familles, nous soutiennent ! On est tous les deux et on le restera : envers et contre tout s'il le faut ! Je t'aime, Dray. Le reste je m'en fous !_

Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et les larmes débordèrent avant même qu'Harry ait le temps de comprendre. Le Serpentard alla rechercher une étreinte que le Gryffondor lui offrit dans l'instant. Le Prince des Serpentard pleura en silence pendant que celui des Gryffondor souriait devant cette faiblesse qu'il trouvait simplement exquise. Draco finit par se séparer de lui et sécha ses larmes avant de lui sourire. Le Sauveur passa alors une main dans le cou du Serpentard et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il le pensait vraiment : peu importait qu'on put les juger, leur histoire ne faisait que commencer !

Refaire... on peut tout refaire !

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Les trois chansons sont " Je n'veux pas oublier", "Contact" et "Respire"** **de Kyo. Je les ai choisies car je trouvais qu'elles montraient bien les trois phases psychologiques par lesquelles est passé Harry, soit dit : une incompréhension empreinte de culpabilité, une colère aux allures de rébellion et un espoir teinté d'euphorie.** **Je conçois que ce n'est pas forcément évident de les discerner tant l'O.S est noyé sous une avalanche de sentiments se bousculant les uns les autres mais tout de même : ces trois chansons avec leur phase respective participent à la structure de l'écriture et au bon déroulement de l'histoire et je ne pense pas que ce soit totalement invisible.**


End file.
